For Those Among Us (PLEASE READ SILK&WOOL THE REWRITE)
by MercurialMelon
Summary: (CURRENTLY RE-WRITING AS SILK I went back to re-read this and didn't like how directionless my writing was so I'm completly overhauling it in "Silk & Wool" I am keeping this up for archiving purposes.) Harry Potter disappeared from the Dursley's doorstep on that fateful night, and Hattori was a strange shinobi that brought cloth to life. Slow-burn.
1. Chapter 1

Title: For Those Amongst Us

Summary: Harry Potter disappeared from that doorstep on that fateful night, and Hattori was a strange shinobi that brought cloth to life. Slow-burn, Slash! All of Team 7.

URGENT A/N: So originally a reviewer pointed out Hattori's previous name Hitori meant "one person" instead of what I originally intended it to be which was "Firebird" I flubbed the translation from "Hi no Tori" So I've went through and edited it all, and a huge thank you to Cushysensei for catching it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, this is a fan work and I don't make anything off of it. It's all in good fun.

A/N: I'm sorry for grammar mistakes, I don't always catch them when I edit.

Chapter One:

Hattori wasn't the happiest of campers, never had been. But, had Konoha really made him nippy. The sky was too blue, the grass was green, the people were too bloody tall, and Hattori was miserable. He had just turned six, and in a haste had been punted off to the leafy village without a second thought.

Uzumaki Naruto always tried to be an optimist. He tried his best to be annoyingly happy, he did his best through the glares, the spiteful words, and the occasional mob. Needless to say, Naruto always tried. He was going to be seven in a few months, and wasn't looking forward to that particular day.

Haruno Sakura was six and a half, she was also terribly intelligent. She saw through the shadows the village shrouded itself in, and reacted by turning the other cheek. She heard her elders whispering "demon" whenever the blond boy passed, and she shut it out. Sakura had always been frightfully smart, and recently she had become horribly, and willfully ignorant.

Uchiha Sasuke hated that Itachi had to leave so often. That he couldn't get the attention he so craved from either his brother or his family. At six years old, he felt horribly empty. He didn't want to anymore.

Hatake Kakashi was a sinner. A sinner who held himself down to endure the torture he felt he had to go through. He was a sinner, and he had no right to be alive when his team wasn't.

XxxxX

Hattori had seen a lot, he had seen what shinobi were capable of. At the age of seven, he knew the reaper and greeted him with a grin not entirely his own. He had been dropped off to Konoha's dilapidated orphanage without a by your leave by the silk merchant who thought he was of "no more use." Hattori's lips pulled back into a snarl, his skill with the needle mattered not when the silk merchant had come face to his new wife. Who had disdained him from the start. He didn't, couldn't truly take pride in much, but his deft hands that created cloth into something distinctly more, was something he invested any pride he could scrape up into.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he heard a small screech, and looked to see the new orphan in a heap on the rotting wood floor. His face was twisted into a disgruntled expression as if the floor had done him personal harm. "Hey, new kid, you ok?" Naruto winced but quickly schooled his expression into a sunny smile as the boy glared. "Do I look okay?" His eyes were green, like leaves, a pale scar stretched from his forehead to his chin, shaped like lightning, it passed through his left eye making it a hint paler than the other "…no?" He rubbed the back of his sheepishly and moved to help the other boy up. "I'm Naruto, what's your name greenie?" The boy's face reddened in anger "Don't call me greenie…you…you blondie!" Naruto's temper flared at the slight "Fine, I didn't want to be friends with you anyway" he snarled.

"who said anything about being friends?" Naruto twitched he didn't mean to say that.

"W-well, no one, nobody did, you're crazy, I don't need f-friends" Naruto stuttered, the dark haired boy gave him a stern look "i'm not crazy…you are!" He grumbled then sighed "Hattori" Naruto nearly gave himself whiplash with how fast his head shot up.

"..Huh?" Hattori rolled his eyes "my name is Hattori" the blonde settled as curiosity took over.

"Ha…ttori?" Naruto couldn't help the grin forming on his face, Hattori's face reddened again "w-what is it." The blonde snickered "you have a very pretty name, Hattori-chan." The dark-haired boys eye twitched once, twice, and once more "why you!" Hattori pounced on the grinning blonde. Naruto made his first friend that day, in the shape of a angry, green eyed boy.

XxxxX

Sakura tried to stop herself from crying. She really did, but the words spilling from Ami's mouth stung. "You're just a…a..forehead!" Ami grinned. Proud of herself as her clique jeered at the pinkette from behind. **_We could pound them, Shannaro!_** Sakura sniffed at the strange voice in her head _That would be mean!_ She reprimanded it **_They're mean!_** Sakura winced as a rock made contact with her forehead. She couldn't stop the fat tears slipping down her face "forehead! forehead!" they jeered around her, looming tall, staring down at her like Sakura was nothing but her forehead; she curled into herself and sobbed. "Hey! Get away from her." She receded further into her knees "I said get away" the new voice hissed. Sakura took a peek and her mind stalled as she stared at the green-eyed boy hopping to defend her. "Why should we, huh?" Ami seemed to size him up, then finding him lacking sneered. "You're just an orphan. Bet you hang out with that Uzumaki boy" she crowed. Her friends joined her, it hurt her ears. "So what if I do? You hang out with a bunch'a nobodies cuz you're a nobody!" The boy hissed, Ami reared back as if struck. Sakura duly realized that no one had ever stood up to Ami before. No one had contested the girls throne, and she didn't know how to react. **_We need to help him_** and for once in her short life Sakura agreed with the strange voice. "He's right" she said softly, the boy and Ami turned to stare at her with confused and angry eyes respectively; **_A little stronger this time, pinky_**. "He's right, you know" Sakura found that with each word her resolve grew. "You just make fun of me, because you're insecure" Sakura continued, the boy nodded along approvingly "you just don't like that i'm different" she hissed, slamming her closed fist into her palm with a triumphant look in her eyes "you're nobody" Sakura finished. The pink haired girl watched as Ami's expression shifted between fury and fear as her clique whispered behind her. "Y-You're nobody!" She hesitated looking between her and the stranger "c-come on guys this place is lame anyways" she sped away with her group not far behind. **_We showed them, Cha!_** Sakura smiled shyly to herself, _we did didn't we?_ The boy beside her cocked his head to the side in silent question. Sakura couldn't help comparing him to a curious bird. "Thank you" she said slipping into a bow, a strange scar stretched across his face, like a lightning bolt she noted "for what?"

"For helping me face Ami, she's been a nuisance."

"A nu-seance?" His face twisted in confusion. Sakura giggled despite herself "nuisance, annoying, a thorn in my side" his face lit up in understanding "Ah, ok. It's fine, I hate bullies anyway." Sakura bowed again "thank you, really! You helped me stand up to her, I wouldn't do that on my own" She stared in shock as he shook his head violently "No, you would've!" He said, his hands splayed open on her shoulders, his green eyes met her own with a fierce intensity. Sakura's face split into a wide albeit shaky smile, she quickly brought her hand up to rub at her eyes as he started to panic "t-thanks…uh" she paused and his smile shook "Haruki Hattori, what's your name?" She shook her head to rid of the fresh bout of tears "Sakura…" She found herself saying with surprising confidence "my name is Sakura!" She grinned. That day Sakura found herself drawing confidence from a boy with fire in his eyes and teeth in his smile, and she vowed to be the same.

XxxxX

The day Hattori met Hatake Kakashi had been a strange one. He hadn't been aware it was him at first. Naruto's clothes had been torn when the matron had been rough with him and so had his when he had fought on the blondes behalf and now here he was, watching a man, or teen? In a dog mask carry the tied form of the portly woman on his shoulder. The matron had been livid, and in that rage had spouted something about a fox before the room had been flooded with the unmistakable feeling of killing intent. "Who're you?" Naruto griped, Hattori didn't comment on the vice-grip the blonde had on him, nor did Naruto complain about his. The masked man regarded him for a moment then gave a passing glance to Hattori before disappearing into the night.

It was five minutes later that the Hokage filled the orphanage with his presence. The chūnin accompanying him sent the other orphans to bed. Hattori resisted the scarred man attempting to tug him away from Naruto with a vicious snarl, Naruto's hand clamped around his arm tighter. "Iruka, leave him" the old man smiled kindly at Hattori, and he bared his teeth in response, a bad habit. "Thanks, Ji-ji! I didn't know you were coming today" Hiruzen smiled. "Whose you're friend, Naruto?" Hiruzen knew exactly who this child was. Naruto gave his companion a halfhearted smile, the other boy shrugged before stepping forward "name's Hattori…Hokage-sama" Hiruzen smiled that senile old smile he usually offered children. And internally laughed as the boy gave him an angry but befuddled look in return. "It's nice to meet you Hattori-kun, Naruto hasn't stopped talking about you" he muffled his laughter behind his pipe at the betrayed look the boy sent Naruto, who was animatedly shaking his arms at him. "Now…" He settled into the hastily placed chair in front of the children. "I'm here to talk about a very important matter with you, Naruto-kun." The blonde swayed anxiously "I didn't do it!" He yelped.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything, but now that we're on it, what did you do?"

"Nothin', nothin' at all" he finished with a sheepish grin. Guilt glimmered in his eyes as Hattori sighed next to him. Hiruzen looked between the two critically for a moment before relaxing "now…Onto more important matters." He really didn't want to do this so soon, but the matron had forced his hand. "Naruto, how would you like to attend the academy?" The children's eyes widened comically, before they fell into ill-concealed whispers, they stopped abruptly only for Naruto to stare up at him critically. "Wait…is Hattori comin' too? I'm not goin' if he isn't." Hiruzen felt his already grey hair pale further, the wisp of a boy next to Naruto looked to have no ability to be a shinobi, in fact his file had tagged him a delicate, easy to anger, and skill with textiles and the like, not exactly ninja material if he was being honest. "Naruto, does Hattori want to become a ninja?" Hattori scowled "I'm right here…and yes, yes I do." The Hokage glanced at the boy and was caught for a moment in eyes that blazed with a fierce flame. Perhaps he should rethink his previous assessment of the boy, he thought with a hidden smile; the will of fire burned brightly yet. "Why?" He pushed, there was the fire again, roaring wildly as green eyes stared defiantly, defying what, Hiruzen did not know, into his eyes. "I want to keep my home safe." He made his decision "a worthy cause indeed…very well."

"Yatta! We're gonna be ninja together Ha-chan!" Naruto cheered, and he observed the two as the other tackled the blonde with a scream of _don't call me that!_ Sarutobi Hiruzen often felt his age as Hokage. But, as he chuckled at the two boys bantering he felt a small weight drop off his shoulders. He decided that perhaps it be better he show Naruto's…well both Naruto and Hattori's apartment now, considering the new development, he'd show it to them in the morning. After all, tomorrow was another day.

XxxxX

"Hatake, why is there a civilian in my office." Ibiki huffed at the masked teen, he wasn't having the most normal day by any means. "Gag order" he hissed, glaring down at the flinching woman ."And that warrants a trip to T&I how?"

"To Uzumaki Naruto."

"Still not a reason" the scarred man sniffed. He shuffled the file he had on her, paused to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, and glared at the terrified woman. The two shinobi shared a look. "Izumi Mizuru, age: 43, a citizen of Konohagakure no Sato immigrated from Tao village in rice country at 26." The woman thrashed in her chair, and Ibiki scowled leaning in closely, close enough that his nose nearly touched hers. "Now what does someone like you have business doing with someone like Shimura Danzō?"

XxxxX

"I thought we ran background checks regularly on the orphanage employee's" Inoichi growled, the file lay spread eagle on his desk the face of one Haruki Hattori glaring up at him; Danzō's next target. There wasn't anything particularly special about the boy, no reason for ROOT to take an interest, but they had. Now every team within the Hokage's own trust was trying to find information on the orphan. "We do, the bitch just had someone helping her" Anko hissed. "The elders got spies in the civilian doc. depot, ROOT agents been doctoring a lot of shit. We nabbed him a few hours ago" the Yamanaka heaved a sigh, he'd have to try and rifle through the traitors head, but still unlikely. The seals on ROOT agents left them in a vegetative state when captured more often than not. "Inform Hokage-sama, the orphanage has been compromised and tell him exactly whose been targeted." she shook her head "He knows, got dog-breath guarding the brat, both of them." Inoichi's head nearly hit the table "He's getting way too bold" Anko continued, "He's trying for the Jinchūriki's friend, next he'll be going for the Uchiha and Hyuuga brat's too." Inoichi's head did smack the table this time, he groaned. "I don't get paid enough for this."

XxxxX

A/N: What do ya'll think? Also forgive me for the hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: For Those Amongst Us

Summary: Harry Potter disappeared from that doorstep on that fateful night, and Hattori was a strange shinobi that brought cloth to life. Slow-burn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, this is a fan work and I don't make anything off of it. It's all in good fun.

So a reviewer pointed out Hitori means "one person" and I flubbed the translation for Hi no Tori which means "firebird" so my plans to go back and edit has been raised on the priority list. Hitori's name will officially now be Hattori.

A/N: So my guys, the site won't let me see reviews but please keep on leaving them, i've already contacted the staff and hopefully they'll fix it soon, until then feel free to PM me.

I can't promise that i'll post like this but i'll try too. - Melon

A/N: Also, sorry again for the grammar and excessive exclamation marks. I try to edit but I don't always catch everything.

Chapter 2:

Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat, watching his sensei's son from the high perch of a tree next to the academy. Naruto was tugging along his friend behind him with an excited grin."Come on, Ha-chan! We're going to be late, then we'll never be ninja." He nearly snorted, like the council would just **_let_** the Kyuubi's container **_not_** become a shinobi; a fools dream if there ever was one. And perhaps Kakashi might just be that fool. He watched Naruto and Hattori disappear into the building; was it selfish of him to hate the idea of Minato-sensei's son becoming a soldier? In the eyes of the village it was almost definite, but he still held out some sliver of hope. He shook his head, clearing it and in a swirl of leaves he was gone.

XxxxX

Hattori nearly snapped at his friend. Since the moment they had gotten their apartment Naruto had been acting like a nuisance. He silently applauded himself for using the word Sakura had taught him correctly. The blonde bounced around the small apartment, nearly toppling the precious few possessions Hattori had managed to collect from the more indifferent civilians around the village. Possessions he had gotten with no little persuasion, mind you. A crash rang out, followed by muffled curses, Hattori heaved a sigh and got to work pouring the water into the cup ramen, a scowl forming on his face. If it weren't for the civilians and their own state of poverty, they would've been eating something half-decent. Each attempt to collect groceries by either him or Naruto led to prices being jacked for spoilt food, or a refusal of sale all together coupled with a lengthy curse on him and the blonde. He set out the cups and waited for Naruto to catch a whiff, muffling his laughter as the ball of sunshine barreled in already inhaling what he could after a quick thanks. Hattori's attempts at buying supplies would have gone much better if they had been treated like normal kids, the orphan stipend might be small but it was enough to pay the rent of their dusty apartment in the edge of the red-light district and ** _should_** have been enough for relatively "healthy" foods at regular market prices. Naruto burned calories quickly and with both of them entering the academy the intake would be increasing a lot for the training they would be going through. He went through what he could in his head and found their circumstances lacking, the only thing they could afford was cup ramen, as well as other processed and packaged food; it was cheap, came in bulk, lessened the appetite, and Naruto liked it well enough. It had been a purchase made by Hattori on the advice of a "neighbor" a woman who lived a building over that had almost taken pity on them, but did sympathize with their lacking funds enough to dole out the information. Along with their current state came the need for Hattori to cut his own caloric intake, he didn't burn through the calories nearly as fast as Naruto did, but it still left a bad taste in his mouth. "Ha-chan?" Naruto mumbled after the second cup.

"Don't call me that" He mumbled absently, playing with the rusted sewing needle he kept. Naruto huffed, discarding what he could "Hattori, i've been thinking…" the brunette gave him an unimpressed look, he rolled his eyes in response "I can think you know…anyway, what do you think the academy will be like?" Hattori paused, "Like, I know what you think but…"

"It's going to be great" Naruto's head shot up to stare at his friend, "Really? You really think so?" Hattori smiled with all his teeth, it hurt. "Yeah, I really do" he replied, Naruto grinned wide, the smile Hattori knew was real. It almost made the lie worth it.

"It'll be great." He repeated. The truth nearly choked him.

XxxxX

Naruto stared at the board blankly, Fuku-sensei rambled on about the importance of geography, and Hattori had long given up taking notes and was napping in the far side of the classroom. He scowled at Fuku-sensei's back, she had somehow gotten the bright idea of separating him from Hattori, claiming that "Haruki-kun will do much better sitting over there, it'll help him see better" Naruto could hear the " _away from you, demon"_ loud and clear. Hattori's eyesight wasn't the best, but Fuku-sensei had put him further away from the board, Naruto was almost entirely sure if Hattori had been near him, he would've been able to see a lot better. After all he sat in the very middle of the first row, while Hattori sat near some blank eyed girl off to the side. Subtle? Fuku-sensei was not.

He settled again, he had thought that the academy would be amazing. Obviously, he wasn't completely right, but he could be proven wrong yet. How bad could it really be, he had Hattori with him, and he was still learning how to be ninja, that counted for something. "Uzumaki! Where is Masae Village, and what do they produce?" Naruto winced and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh…Masae is in…Hi no Kuni…?" He mumbled. He watched as Fuku-sensei's face turned red, then purple. Kami, Naruto thought numbly, that cannot be healthy. "Masae Village is in Tetsu no Kuni, dominated by samurai and produces alloys needed for the specialty swords Kenjutsu users utilize" Naruto turned, his eyes landing on the prettiest girl he had ever seen with bright pink hair and mint colored eyes, then his gaze landed on the boy she was staring at, and he glowered. "Uchiha-kun is right, next time pay attention brat!" Fuku hissed after collecting herself. "Make yourself more interesting then, ne?" Naruto snickered, Hattori smirked as her attention swiveled to him. "What did you say, Haruki-kun?" she said with a voice made of molasses. "I said, why not make yourself more interesting Fuku-sensei? I mean, looking at Nara-san, i'm not even entirely sure he's alive." The whole class turned to the unconscious boy, someone started to giggle, then another, before the entire class descended into chaos. Naruto grinned at his friend, ignoring the glare Fuku-sensei had sent him. Maybe not amazing, but he had Hattori.

The laughter had been cut off as Fuku screamed for silence but by then the bell was rung and class had been released. Naruto had already bolted off with Hattori dangling from his arm. Kakashi followed the two kids as they dodged civilians and shinobi alike, he was almost impressed at their evasion skills. Finally he settled on a building, and nearly fell off when he saw exactly who they were heading for. Uchiha Fugaku was a presence that cleared the streets when he walked by, his piercing glare was one for the books. The ninja couldn't help the faint swell of pity in his gut, the kids were on a crash course towards the man, and in every scenario in his head; the outcome was not a good one. He watched as the two collided into the man and grinned behind his mask at the incredulous look that had taken over the patriarchs face, behind the two troublemakers, Fugaku's youngest stared in abject horror and Kakashi found himself wishing he had had the good sense to invest in a camera.

Fugaku had been on his way to retrieve Sasuke, he didn't expect to be nearly toppled by two brats who weren't paying attention. "Watch where you're going old man!" Fugaku's eyebrows twitched, him? Old? He glared down at the two, and took great satisfaction in the high pitched squeak coming from the blonde one. Wait. He looked back down, and came face to face with the Kyuubi Jinchurikki, and a boy with a stretched, lightning bolt scar, both squinted up at him. "Children shouldn't be running in the street" He growled, he was aware of the crowd forming, he knew what they wanted from him, he refused to give it; he was no animal. "Adults shouldn't be brooding in it either" Uzumaki Naruto retorted, Fugaku blinked as he found himself having to remind himself that this wasn't Minato. "I wasn't brooding" He muttered, something he would've snapped at Minato, he realized blithely. "Sorry, we were just in a rush, and my friend's an idiot." The scarred one piped up, ignoring Uzumaki's indignant "Hey!" poisonous eyes stared up at him "forgive us please, and we'll be on our way" He finished. The boy was trying to escape, Fugaku internally winced, the crowd had been growing steadily and would no doubt attempt to attack the blonde and the boy accompanying him, he had been exacerbating the problem by keeping them. His wife would kill him if he left them, guilt would probably eat at him too. He sighed, shocking his son who had dodged the crowd to reach him and reached a decision. "If you want forgiveness, you will accompany my son and I to the Uchiha compound for supper."

Kakashi choked.

XxxxX

Sasuke died a little inside as his father seemed to break every unwritten Uchiha rule, and invited the class idiot back to the Uchiha compound. He sat down meekly, letting his mother coddle him as he stared blankly at the fidgeting boys in front of him. the compound was large and they were overwhelmed, a small part of Sasuke swelled with pride at their awe in it, the rest of him was rewriting every Uchiha rule in his head. Fugaku prayed to his ancestors mentally, hoping they would forgive him, but frankly his wife was something to be feared. The ancestors would understand. "So, Uzumaki-kun, Haruki-kun…" His mother started, staring unsurely at the blonde, who perked in response "Un?" He replied intelligently, Sasuke scowled at him.

Somewhere in Iwa, a blonde bomber sneezed.

"How is the academy? Sasuke-kun is always telling me how great it is, and all about how impressive you two are" Mikoto continued, bluffing, Sasuke shook his head violently, and Fugaku glared at his plate. "Ah…It's interesting Mikoto-san, there is a lot of…"

"There is a lot of bad teachers, is what there is, Datteboyo!" Naruto finished with a snort, his arms crossed, Hattori's smile strained, Sasuke ignored them for the sake of his sanity, and his parents were staring at the two with undisguised curiosity. That was the scene Itachi walked into.

Itachi walked into the dining room ready to placate his little brother, but instead found something that had nearly given him a heart attack. The dining room, usually a drab place with low lighting and occupied by his brooding father, heavens help whoever told him that to his face, was alight with activity he only ever saw at the izakaya's Shisui liked to stop by. Sasuke had been struck silent, his mother had dissolved into giggles, and his father had managed to create a facial expression. He blinked, "Kai!" he murmured, and looked back into the room, it wasn't a genjutsu. "Oka-san? Tou-San? Who are the guests?" He said, freezing the room. The two smaller presences he had sensed earlier looked up at him with curiosity. "Itachi! Welcome home, these two delightful children" Mikoto snickered "Are Naruto-kun and Hattori-kun, Sasuke's friends!" Itachi filed that away for later, his little brother being friends with the Jinchuriki and his partner were bound to drag his little brother into something, what that something was, he wasn't sure. Sasuke, in the meantime found his voice "They're not my friends!" Mikoto's smile chilled, as she turned slowly to look at her younger son, Itachi found himself swearing never to marry, again. Sasuke paled "Hattori, Naruto, we're friends right? Great friends!" Hattori nodded along, and Naruto followed. The Uchiha Matriarch's smile instilled true fear into the two. Fugaku smirked from behind his wife at the two children, Mikoto had scared off many a man with that smile, he was proud to say he was not one of them. He glanced at his wife steely grin, and shivered. Perhaps, Itachi should have stayed in training for a while longer.

Hattori smiled uneasily, unlike Naruto he had very much attempted to keep up the pretense of courtesy, but it was quickly breaking down. "They're so…weird, datteboyo." Naruto whispered into his ear, the brunette had noticed the looks targeted at him by the elders in the room, and Naruto had noticed how they seemed to glance over Hattori. "Just a bit longer, then we'll hightail it" Hattori nodded along to Mikoto's statement of friendship, Naruto followed his lead. In all honestly, Hattori had never held a conversation with Uchiha Sasuke; Naruto had only ever traded insults with the boy, but Mikoto-san seemed to _really_ be pushing it. His attention was drawn to the elder who sat quietly by the door, Itachi was lean and quiet. The only source of sanity at the moment, his face was blank in the way only seasoned shinobi could manage, Hattori numbly thought he was too young. Naruto ignored the teen all together, there was simply too much catching his attention, but still the teen managed to instill a strange niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach, he glanced through the chaos for split second at the sullen Uchiha. He would have to talk to Hattori about it later.

XxxxX

Inoichi was working over-time. Unpaid over-time that prevented him from going home to his beautiful wife and adorable daughter. He stifled a groan as Ibiki barged into his office, with yet another half-dead, completely useless ROOT agent. The head of the department tossed the traitor onto the only other chair in the room, and growled loudly at him. Inoichi corrected himself, they were both working over-time. And already the Yamanaka could tell this one would be a dud as well, resulting in even more over-time, pissing both of them off. "When is the Uchiha reporting?" Inoichi said, after finishing the mind-walk.

"Now, Yamanaka-san" Both Inoichi and Ibiki turned to regard Uchiha Shisui. "So what have you found, brat? We don't have all day" Ibiki spat, his patience long running thin as he stabbed the ROOT agent with a kunai. Shisui almost flinched as blood flew into the air, Inoichi rolled his eyes as it spattered over his flak jacket, Ibiki was a drama queen if he ever saw one. "Haruki Hattori, Age: six, currently attending the academy, has established himself with the Jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto; notable interactions are with the main branch of the Uchiha clan, the Sandaime, and with a few tagged civilians."

"Uchiha, huh? Guess the grape-vine was right" Inoichi muttered under his breath, toying with his pony-tail, Ibiki had gotten blood on it. "Anything that actually matters, Uchiha-kun?"

"Haruki Hattori has been in Konoha for less than a year, traveling with a silk merchant for a good portion of his short life, his skills with textiles are unique." Shisui continued dully, internally he felt bad for the kid. "And that matters why?" Shisui cleared his throat "He was brought to Danzō's attention when the elder came in contact with a particularly strange yukata from that particular merchant." Shisui unsealed a kimono that he had retrieved from a noble woman, the daimyo's wife to be exact. "Hattori-kun has been weaving some interesting things into his work" Shisui forced chakra into the cloth, those in the room stared in shock as the scarlet kimono unfolded itself, stretched like it was alive before refolding itself into the silhouette of a person. "What is it?" Ibiki murmured, circling it cautiously. Inoichi couldn't help staring at the flower details expertly stitched into it, they seemed to sway independently of the cloth itself. "I don't know" Shisui said, uncomfortable. He cut off the chakra flow, the room watched as it seemed to cock its cloth head toward Shisui for a moment, the distinct aura of betrayal emanated from it, before it slumped and refolded into a neat block. "But it's alive" He finished.

XxxxX

The Hokage stared, blinked, then stared some more. Itachi found himself following the Sandaime's lead. The silk figure stood with it's shoulders slouched, the flowers stitched into it swayed in the non-existent wind. Sarutobi had seen many things, but this, this was first for the records. Shisui pumped more chakra into it and it slowly inflated but still did not move from it's slouched position. "It moved when I did that before" Shisui muttered, activating his sharingan he did it again, the cloth head turned up for a moment to "look" at him before turning to the floor again. Itachi circled it with his sharingan hoping to find some sort of clue as to what it was. "We're going to need a Hyuuga, Hokage-sama" Itachi murmured, he reached out to touch it only for it to flinch away. The flowers shivered. Sarutobi nodded, "Send for Hiashi, Inu inform him of the discretion and the urgency of the situation" the shadows shifted for a moment. "Retrieve Haruki Hattori for me as well" He finished, distracted by the cloth figure that suddenly straightened. "We have need of him."

The stitched flowers bloomed.

XxxxX

The night at the Uchiha's ended with a fight between Naruto and Sasuke, that Fugaku quickly broke up; it was over who had the better hero. Hattori, who had declared Mikoto to be in the lead had won, per Mikoto's judgement. Itachi had long since retired, hoping beyond hope that perhaps Sasuke's new, strange, and possibly dangerous friends might perhaps quell the main family's cold disposition if they hung around long enough.

Sasuke, with great reluctance enjoyed the presence of the witty Hattori, and energetic Naruto.

Mikoto felt something shift, it wasn't a large shift, but it was enough to give her some peace of mind.

Fugaku arguably one of the most complex men in Hi no Kuni, simply wished for some quiet.

XxxxX

A/N: So hit me up with any comments, i'm open. Also, when I said slow-burn, I meant **_slow-burn._** Romance isn't really the focus, more like a side-project. I'm just trying to create something multi-chapter that can be read coherently and well at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: For Those Amongst Us

Summary: Harry Potter disappeared from that doorstep on that fateful night, and Hattori was a strange shinobi that brought cloth to life. Slow-burn, Slash!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, this is a fan work and I don't make anything off of it. It's all in good fun. This fic is very AU, thank you.

 **URGENT A/N: I've gone back and edited the last two chapters to accommodate the new name.**

A/N: So I did manage to get some reviews through my email, and I thank you all for the great support!

 **So a reviewer CushySensei, pointed out Hitori means "one person" and I flubbed the translation for Hi no Tori which means "firebird" so my plans to go back and edit has been raised on the priority list. Hitori's name will officially now be Hattori.**

Blackdrake, I get what you mean about Kakashi, I'm sort of writing him how I feel he would be like if he was more conscious about Naruto and Minato's connection and I kind of want to amplify his regret and reaction to the tragedy that's his life. Since Kakashi will have a large role in the story I want him to have a more fleshed out internal struggle regarding Hirato and Naruto, which I ended up creating for him. I should have put a warning of this being AU and sort of OOC in some aspects but I appreciate your review, and I do plan to keep our favorite scarecrow close to his canon persona.

Lolkid, wizards will come in later and will have balanced power levels, obviously the shinobi will be physically stronger, but they won't just keel over.

Chapter 3:

Hyuuga Hiashi wasn't sure which to pay more attention too. The boy's chakra system or the silk figure being held back by shunshin no Shisui and the Uchiha heir, Itachi. The boy fidgeted under the whole room's scrutinizing gaze, the Hokage had sealed off his office from prying ears and eyes, the glowing symbols gliding across the walls made everything feel much more intense. "Hattori-kun…" The Sandaime started, the boy stood stiff not taking his eyes off the struggling silk. "Hattori-kun, can you explain what this is?" He finished his own eyes being drawn to the now violently thrashing kimono. Hiashi watched the boy pale and shake as Shisui nearly lost his hold on the silk. "It feels like i'm holding someone's arm!" The Uchiha had noted earlier. "I don't know" came the boy's short response. The Hyuuga raised a delicate brow in question. "Hiashi-san, what have you observed so far?" Hiruzen sighed, Hiashi turned his byakugan to the silk once more. "I don't understand it myself Hokage-Sama, but the kimono seems to have some sort of chakra system." The Sandaime drew a sharp breath, Hiashi continued. "It's empty of it's own chakra though. All I can currently identify is the Uchiha's chakra working beside the empty paths but not through them, it is…" Hiashi turned his byakugan off and winced as the sight burned itself into his mind, "disconcerting."

"Where is it getting a system from?" Itachi murmured, his stare could have burnt holes into steel. "It looks like the system had somehow been _stitched_ into it, I wouldn't have recognized it as a system if it weren't for the Uchiha's chakra working in tandem under it." Hiashi turned to the culprit behind his current migraine. "What did you do to it? And how?" Hattori looked up at him "I had to do something…" He whispered, Hiashi found his throat constricting at the boy's tone. "What did you have to do?" Itachi replied, his glare was scarlet, Shisui threw him a warning look, and Hattori flinched. "Itachi, enough" The Hokage intervened, "Let him speak." Hattori drew a shaky breath "He would've left me alone if I didn't make myself useful, Hokage-sama" He drew out the rusted needle and flinched again as everybody seemed to tense, the silk figure stilled in Shisui's grip. "Tori-san, he took me in but his business struggled, he wouldn't have been able to support me…at least thats what he told me. And I was scared, everybody told me what it would be like, being alone." Hiashi stifled his pity "he said that if he could do something really special, something really amazing with his stuff; he'd have the money to keep me. He gave me a needle and told me to work, I didn't…I didn't know how to. He got angry, and I thought that if I kept trying it would work."

"You then started to make clothing like this?" Shisui questioned, his face twisted into an unreadable expression. "No, they weren't anything special, they were just mangled, but I panicked because Tori was yelling and the needle got really warm and…" Hattori hiccuped, Itachi winced. "And he stopped yelling" Hattori was crying now, "The cloth was all red and I didn't know what to do, so I just…sat there." He stared at the still kimono with red rimmed eyes. "I just sat there…"

Itachi left the room the moment the seals broke, he couldn't stand the sight. For now the Hokage had assigned another ANBU guard to the boy, Shisui to be exact, along with a mandatory psych eval. with a Yamanaka. He shook his head at the Sandaime's manipulation of the boy, he had extracted a promise from Hattori to have his mind regularly checked by the same Yamanaka assigned to his case, thinking far too ahead the Hokage was. Itachi had been more or less been told to keep quiet for now and let Shisui handle it, but Hattori hadn't told the full story and something about that had rubbed him the wrong way. He headed toward his favorite dango stand with a sigh.

Hiruzen let the boy cry, it would do him well to drain his tears now rather than later. He signaled for Inu and instructed him to escort the boy home. Shisui watched the two go with a grim look. "Danzō is going to be on him like a rabid dog, Hokage-sama" He lit his pipe and leaned back to contemplate the vaulted ceilings. "It sounds like something out of a story. _"_ Shisui continued, the silk figure was once again a folded rectangle on the Hokage's desk. "Empty chakra system? Living clothes? A tragic hero?" He finished with a sigh. Hiruzen nodded along, he blew out a puff of smoke, "I want him apprenticed or sponsored under someone, and soon" Hiruzen finally spoke, Shisui nodded; Danzō couldn't snatch someone nearly as easily if they were under watch of a clan."Shisui-kun, Hattori's ability is now an S-class secret. Monitor him for any new developments." Hiruzen's hair would be falling out at this rate, he sighed and waved the Uchiha off. He took out a scroll and got ready to prepare a missive calling back Yamanaka Akiba from the field. He would get the full story, and regretfully he would have to do it the unsavory way. With grim determination he set about writing.

Despite the anger Shisui felt at the young child's past and current situation, he did see the opportunity in it. Shisui could very easily suggest the Uchiha clan as a sponsor, and if accepted, it would help calm Fugaku-sama's anger. Hattori had unwittingly provided a possible solution to what Shisui had felt been a problem with few answers. He entered the Dango stand he knew Itachi would be in, slung his arm over his shoulders and grinned, starting to chatter his favorite cousins ear off. He stole some dango and relished the indignant twitch of Itachi's brow. The plan came together nicely in his head, his grin widened as Itachi gave him a wary look. Haruki Hattori would be the salvation of the Uchiha clan, wether he wanted to be or not. And for that he owed the scarred boy everything, he snatched another piece from Itachi with a wink.

XxxxX

Kakashi had digested the entire meeting from the shadows with a sinking feeling in his stomach. The kimono has unnerved him, the explanation behind it even more so. He emerged from the shadows and offered the sniffling child his arm, Hattori took it with a grateful look and Kakashi felt something crack a little, his sanity or his heart he wasn't sure but it did, and it hurt. In one fluid movement he slung the near motionless boy on his back and shunshin'd out of the office, he could feel the boys heart beat on his back and frowned behind his mask. This boy was Naruto's age, his best friend, and he had a choice on wether or not to become a shinobi and yet he still suffered. It confirmed what Kakashi already knew, but the bitter feeling remained. He landed on the sill of the dingy apartment and felt like growling, the place Naruto and Hattori had to live in was a sorry place indeed. Guilt weighed on him, perhaps if he had been able to care for Naruto, take him in like he should have as his sensei's student then, maybe…He opened the window and climbed in, he compartmentalized the new predicament and let the young boy down. He watched as the boy was tackled by sensei's son with a shout. He turned to jump back out the window and paused "Hey!" He turned to look down at his painful reminder. "If you made Ha-chan cry I'm going to beat you, Datteboyo!" Minato-sensei's face stared up at him with Kushina's fire, without a word he leapt.

XxxxX

"Can you believe that ** _we_** are out of the loop?!" Anko cried, waving her fist in Ibiki's face, who rolled his eyes in response. "We're the one's who've been doing all the hard work for fuck's sake!" She complained to anyone who would listen "God damnit! I feel cheated." Inoichi sighed, rubbing his temples. "Anko, you know that you have access to the files right?" She blinked, "I do?" Inoichi's head met the table for the second time that day.

XxxxX

A/N: So like this is sort of filler, made more for explanation's sake and just moving stuff along. Hopefully next chapter will have more Sakura-development, Uchiha-shenanigans, and further development for both Naruto's and Hattori's personalities as well as friendship. Next chapter will be longer…hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: For Those Amongst Us

Summary: Harry Potter disappeared from that doorstep on that fateful night, and Hattori was a strange shinobi that brought cloth to life. Slow-burn, Slash! All of Team 7.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, this is a fan work and I don't make anything off of it. It's all in good fun.

Blackdrake Hattori's powers are kind of complicated with their own set of weaknesses and strengths, and kind of have a weird way of working, which is why not all clothes he has made starts moving. Dark magic is definitely a theory and has part in the story but I don't want to reveal it's workings too soon.

Guest I'm sorry about the spacing and in later chapters I will try to space it out better, but currently I use a change in paragraph to signify a change in P.O.V. I will try to format it better though, thank you.

Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and favorites! This was honestly a story I started to get the writer's block I have to budge and It really managed to branch out because of you guys! A huge thanks for all your support. - Sincerely, Melon.

POLL A/N: So I'll be putting up a poll soon to determine who will be Hattori's genin sensei, and if he should be apprenticed or in a full team, or an extension of team 7. I'm doing this early so I can plan the story better from that point on. From this point on i'll also try harder to get the plot to pick up more with some more action and interaction between characters.

Possible Candidates:

Anko

Nara Ensui

Maybe, Shisui or Mikoto

OC

Shibi

a Hyuuga OC or Not

Tenzō

Random Uchiha OC

Chapter 4:

Yamanaka Akiba was sharp, pragmatic, and calculating. His pupil-less eyes looked into your soul and would soon judge you unworthy. Hiruzen tapped his fingers against his desk rhythmically, the Yamanaka's head bowed low before him. "Akiba-kun, you have read over the files correct?" The man glanced up, "of course Hokage-sama, you have given me the most fascinating case" He replied. "I will fix Haruki Hattori, for the sake of Konoha" He finished with a flourish. Hiruzen regarded the blonde, nodded and with a wave of his hand he dismissed him. His face twisted into a pensive look, Akiba was dramatic in expression, had worked before with many a shinobi on their psych evals. He hoped that that experience would translate well to Hattori, he sighed again and lit his pipe.

XxxxX

Hattori had been absently scratching his head for a while now. They hadn't moved from the top of the Yondaime's head for the past half-hour and his back was starting to ache. Naruto glanced up, Hattori's face was scrunched in concentration, like he was looking for something in his mess of spikes. "Ha-chan?" his friend made a noncommittal sound. "Do you want to talk about it now?" Hattori's eyebrow twitched, "if I didn't want to talk about it the first ten times, what makes you think I wanna talk about it now?" His hand stopped scratching "why would I ever want to talk about it?" He said more to himself than to the blonde. "Beeecauseeeeee…" He tilted his head to the side to fully view Hattori's face "You act all sulky when you don't talk about things." He paused "Like those Uchiha's, Datteboyo!" He said, sticking out his tongue. "I don't act sulky!" Hattori huffed in response. He swept his hand through Naruto's hair once more. Naruto saw his friend turn despondent again with a frown, he knew that he had gone to the Hokage's office from what little he could get from Ha-chan but no more details were offered up. "Hattori, y'know you can talk to me right?" He said quietly, pushing himself into a sitting position. The brunette heaved a sigh; Naruto grimaced, it sounded like he had been trying to exhale his lungs. "I know…it's just" He shrunk into his hoodie, while playing with the drawstrings, a tic. Hattori always fiddled with something when thinking or nervous, like the needle he liked to carry around. "You won't wanna be friends with me no more" he whispered into the tan fabric bunched around his neck.

Naruto shook his head violently "Ha-chan, you couldn't do anything to make me **not** want'a be friends, datteboyo!" he was being completely honest, Hattori, for the time Naruto knew him, was always there for him. He was his best-friend, and in his eyes, could do no wrong. "What if I had hurt someone, Naruto?" Naruto's breath hitched, blue eyes widened before narrowing into angry slits. "You wouldn't hurt anyone unless they did something to ya, datteboyo!"

"and what if…the person that I hurt isn't alive?" Hattori mumbled, The blonde's heart sped wildly, everything had gotten too loud. "They really hurt you bad, didn't they?" Hattori's eyes were wet, he noticed blithely. Why hadn't he noticed that Ha-chan's eyes were so **_green_**. Hattori shook his head "But that's it! He didn't! He was just yelling, and yelling really bad and…and" Naruto wrapped his arms around him, and buried his face into his shoulder. Everything had sharpened painfully as Hattori spoke, the soft breeze had become a howling wind to his ears, he could smell _everything,_ the bitter taste of fear not his own; sat heavily on his tongue, and everything had become a bright and toxic mix of red, and green _._ "Is' okey" He mumbled almost incoherently "u're ok-ey, 'tteboyo" The bitter taste lingered. "We're okay" He said again, pulling his head up to stare behind Hattori. Hidden in the thick foliage; something distinctly _wrong, wrong, wrong_ vanished.

Something inside of Naruto burned.

XxxxX

Shisui bounced into the main house with all the enthusiasm of a five-year old in a candy shop. "Yo! Fugaku-sama, are you home?" He yelled, Itachi was the only one home, but he knew that already. "Why do you spout such idiotic things? Especially when you _know_ I am the only one home?" Itachi replied with a searing look. "Family's not home the one day you're off, huh" Shisui replied blandly, Itachi gave off a suddenly glum aura, despite the trademark Uchiha glare set firmly on his face. "What do you want Shisui?" He sighed, rubbing his brow in exasperation.

"You're ear, my youthful cousin!" Shisui was not disappointed with the grimace that resulted from it. "I want'a tell you about the cat Sasuke was chattering my ear off about!" Shisui felt the pressure in the house ease, "Another alley cat, Shisui?" Itachi replied smoothly "I can only hear so much before my ear falls off" He sighed. The pressure seemed to ease completely, Shisui flew through the genjutsu seals with the ease of a master.

"Are you sure they're gone?" Itachi murmured.

"Not gone, but they'll be hearing a lot more about a cat's grooming habits than they'd like" he said with an easy smile. Itachi nodded "what's so important that we had to fool your usual stalkers, Shisui?" he paused "You usually wouldn't incite ROOT's suspicion like that."

Shisui waved a dismissive hand, before settling in front of his cousin with a small smirk "Haruki Hattori…" he rose a dark eyebrow "The kimono boy?" Shisui snorted "Yes, that. Anyway, did you know that said uh…kimono boy.. Is currently in the market for a clan sponsorship?" Itachi's eyes brightened considerably. "So you got it eh, think your father will approve?" Itachi's face twisted into a pensive look "You will have to get Hokage-sama to approve telling tou-san about his abilities, father will definitely take interest after a…display." Shisui nodded, he had a different set of plans of getting Fugaku to take the sponsorship if sparking his curiosity didn't work. It wouldn't take much on Shisui's part to stage an "argument" with the Hyuuga's when Fugaku would inevitably be called in as a choice even if he did refuse the first time around. The Uchiha clan head would bend over backward, walk through the oceans, and fight the gods if it meant he got to spit on Hyuuga Hiashi's face. The other plan…well it involved a guilty Mikoto, and that was a last resort in his mind.

"If he takes the sponsorship, it's nearly certain we will be entering peace talks early, he'll be spending too much time with Naruto-kun and Hattori-kun for him to avoid interacting with the Hokage and the council diplomatically." Shisui continued, Itachi's second eyebrow joined the other "The Jinchuriki?" He nodded "Almost definitely, if not being included in the sponsorship himself, the two are virtually joined at the hip; I think it would be a shame to separate them."

"You sympathize" Itachi stated blandly. He winced "Well, yeah. But I can spin some bullshit to inject into the rumor mill about him getting it for extra security, you know, like the civilian councils been spouting for the past year. If anybody starts to question it." An Uchiha sponsorship wasn't really what the civilians meant at all, he knew, but…

"It'll make the decision harder if father has to take in the Uzumaki as well." He gave Itachi a dull look. "I'll take care of that, and really it's still a toss-up, he might not; I just would prefer him to take the other kid too, ya know?" Itachi gave him a long look "you have a plan." Shisui covered his mouth"I have a plan."

Itachi hummed as he listened to Shisui's reasoning. The plan was by no means foolproof, but it had good merit, Fugaku's moods swung around like a pendulum making him an unpredictable one indeed. He broke the genjutsu, and waved his cousin off, who grinned and disappeared with a dramatic flourish.

XxxxX

Hattori swung his legs from side to side, he had been sitting on the roof for the past hour and a half waiting for Naruto's latest detention to end. Townspeople passed by below while the occasional ninja hopped by, it was a rather calm day, he thought. He watched one of his classmates pass by under him, the pale eyed girl…Hyuuga Hinata. She was accompanied by another pale eyed man. His fine, brown hair cut into a bob and his forehead wrapped in white cloth. He wore a fine yukata, Hattori thought. No designs, but nice material, a soft shade of lavender. Chrysanthemums would compliment it nicely, a darker shade of blue would have made a wonderful contrast. He winced, the visit to the Hokage's tower had unearthed plenty of old habits and tics. Not to mention pain that he could have lived happily never digging up ever again. The eyes of Tori stared into his soul accusingly. Tori-san had just been the first, his death was not a quick one, it came back to him as clear as day.

Tori had been screaming, spittle flew in the air as his thin face turned bright red. Hattori tried to dig the dull needle into the cotton again and again, the other two children beside him following his lead. He couldn't remember their names now that he thinks about it, but he remembers some key features. The first one, a girl with a wide smile, orange hair, blue eyes, and was a few years older than him. She had been outspoken, good at her work, she had hated Tori; that he knew. She had cried with him, and then she had left. The other girl, sat strictly in seiza as she wove cloth from raw cotton; Her hands were red and cut up. He remembered how long her eye lashes were, always eclipsing her red eyes; she always stared at the floor. She hadn't cried he knew, she had held his head and covered the bleeding man with raw cotton. Tori had still been screaming as life drained from him, not in fear, but in anger. The cotton bloomed a bright scarlet. And as his voice faded into the background she had smiled while she whispered intelligibly into his ear. He wished he had been able to hear past the sound of his own heart. He couldn't remember much past that. Hattori couldn't even remember what had happened afterwards, just that he woke up the next morning in a moving caravan, needle in hand, as another textile merchant snarled for him to wake up. He wished he had tried harder to listen to what she said to him. He watched the Hyuuga adjust his yukata after leaning in to listen to the heiress, and wondered.

XxxxX

Haruno Sakura ducked out of Ami's sight with a sigh. She headed up the stairwell in the back of the school building sticking to the very edge of each stair. "Where is she!" She heard Ami hiss to her group, by then she was halfway up the stairs. She crept toward the roof, hoping that she didn't mess up and make a noise, now. The day had been fantastic up until the bell had rung. She had answered all of sensei's questions without a hitch, sat next to Uchiha Sasuke, and even managed to gather up some of the courage needed to talk to Hattori after class. Something Ami had successfully hijacked by chasing her throughout the academy. She pushed the heavy oak door leading to the roof with a grim look, the sun warming her head pleasantly. **_We shouldn't let Ami ruin our day, Cha!_** Sakura slammed her fist into her open palm, agreeing for once with her inner. _You're right!_ Sakura snarled, she stepped into the warm afternoon sun and paused to stare at her fortune. Hattori turned to her "Naruto?" His face fell when he came face with her, and Sakura's own heart leapt into her throat. Did he not like her? "Oh, Sakura-san right?" He said pasting a smile on his face. Sakura nodded, she settled next to him. "I…Just Sakura, Haruki-san" Hattori gave her an unimpressed look. "Then call me Hattori, Sakura. I'm sure neither one of us wants to play that game for too long" She giggled and nodded. He was right, if he hadn't stopped it there she could have gone on indefinitely with pleasantries. "Hattori-san…" he gave her a look "Hattori…I…No…why did you help me?" ** _Right to the point!_** Her inner remarked. "Because they were hurting you, weren't they?" He said it like it made the most sense in the world, and now that she thought about it, it did…didn't it.

"Well yes, but they could start targeting you too!"

"Then they will."

"But…doesn't that scare you?" Sakura asked quietly. "Well, I can't say it doesn't…But would it have been right to leave you to suffer?"

"I…Maybe?" **_No it isn't, Cha!_** Hattori shook his head violently, like he did on that day. "Never! I would never let someone suffer alone, and you definitely don't deserve getting hurt, Sakura!" He was so confident about it, Sakura thought. Like it was fact, and like that day, hope filled her. "Is that why you're always with Naruto?" **_Oh boy._** She had said it without thinking, his suddenly sullen face made her regret those words more than anything. "Naruto is my best friend, and he doesn't deserve it" Hattori's hands formed a tight fist, his knuckles shifting from a dark tan to a ashy grey. "He's so good to them, Sakura, they don't deserve it! He has every right to fight back y'know?" He rubbed his closed fist against his eyes "He's alway trying so hard, and nobody will give him a chance!" Sakura felt guilt weigh on her mind, she could practically see her inner wilt. She hadn't been innocent in Naruto's plight herself, and it all seemed to heft it's weight onto her now. Hattori slowly composed himself "I just want him to be happy, and he will" Hattori wasn't talking to her at this point. "He will be happy!" Sakura watched him thrust his arm into the air, it wasn't a dream or a hope, it was a declaration. One she knew he would fulfill; she smirked, this was someone she could support, she thought, someone who would support her in turn. **_Someone worth following._** She found herself agreeing.

Naruto slid down to the floor and wiped the tears from his face. He had arrived to the roof's door mere moments before Hattori's exclamation. His heart had twisted and his eyes burned, if anything, it was all worth it if Hattori thought the world of him.

XxxxX

Kakashi watched as the Hokage fiddled with he strange cloth, pouring varying amounts of chakra into it and watching it rise bit by bit. After what could have been the fiftieth time the Hokage had repeated the cycle, the cloth began to slow in it's response. "It's like it's exhausted, fascinating" He began to pour more and more chakra into it, an almost obscene amount compared to what he had been providing before, Kakashi thought. And so they reaped what they sowed. The kimono burst into action flowering back into it's "human" form, it's original scarlet took on a deeper shade of burgundy as it seemed to scream. ANBU dropped from their hiding spaces, he attempted to contain the now wild figure himself, but it twisted and folded out of his grasp. It screamed again, a blood curling sound and _moved_

folding itself into a a tube and stretching into a snake-like form it slithered across the floor and twined around each ANBU before taking a kamikaze jump through the window. It screeched once more as it fell, Kakashi gave chase. Directing his comrades to split, he found himself attempting to catch it's scent only for the overwhelming smell of poppy to slam into his olfactory senses. Effectively giving him a headache. Another strange ability he stored away for later report. The cloth twisted in the crowd at high speeds, barely anyone turned their attention to it as it headed straight for the…Kakashi paled, straight for the academy, where it's creator was definitely stationed at this moment. He dropped from the roof ducking into the tree beside the building to avoid the view of student and teacher alike as it slid through the cracks of a window. He slipped through the teachers lounge and into the empty hallway, creeping into the room he saw it enter. and dived to catch it. It slipped through his fingers again, speeding toward the stairs. He cursed under his breath, and nicked his finger, in a puff of smoke Pakkun appeared. "Yo!" He shook his head and pointed at the cloth now moving in between the first few students eager to leave, the pug nodded and gave chase. He henge'd into an academy student to follow, but quickly found himself surrounded with children.

Pakkun nipped at the very ends of the strange silk snake, it slipped past and was fast, very fast. As in, it climbed up the stairs at the speed of lightning fast. He leapt up behind it two stairs at a time and cursed his tiny legs as it finally reached the top, then sighed in relief as it paused for a moment, giving him a chance to bite into it. He nearly dropped it as it screeched, but he refused to let it go despite it's squirming and shapeshifting. He whined as the feelings of pins and needles took over the inside of his mouth. He looked down in horror to watch as it slowly turned itself into thread, blood dripped from around his closed jaw and Pakkun knew for sure that those slowly unraveling threads were digging in. He felt light in the head, and his jaw started to weaken, and then it stopped. The silk stopped struggling, falling limp between his teeth, and Pakkun sincerely hoped this strange nightmare was over.

Kakashi snatched the silk out of his summons mouth with no small amount of horror. Pakkun was a mess, his teeth stained red, and the fur around his mouth caked with drying blood. He cradled his summons, he would have to visit the Inuzuka's, he thought as he examined the dark pockmarks inside the dog's mouth. He owed Pakkun a day off for this. The pug whined tiredly, and Kakashi winced, a week off. He turned the now limp kimono and glared, the color had faded back to it's previous scarlet, thread hung from it's edges trailing against the ceramic. Kakashi concluded that he hated it. The smell of a student approached. He hissed, as the smell of his sensei's son hit his nose. This day was just great wasn't it. He shunshined and began his trek back to the Hokage's tower; what a terrible day, he thought.

XxxxX

Hyuuga Hiashi scrutinized his daughter silently. Hinata fidgeted under his gaze, her eyes twitching and moving this way and that. "Have you met Haruki Hattori?" Hiashi skipped right past the pleasantry, something he usually seemed to skip with her, Hinata thought absently. "Hai, h-he is my classmate t-tou-san" Hianta responded.

"Has he exhibited any strange behaviors? abilities perhaps?" Hinata's head fell to the side in question. "N-not that I k-know of" She stuttered, "He's c-close to N-Naruto-san." Hiashi hadn't even made a scathing comment about her stuttering yet, she thought, he must be truly pre-occupied with something about Haruki-San. "I want you to keep an eye on him, Hinata" He said finally. "M-may I a-ask why?"

"He might be of use in the future" He commented with his hand under his chin. "Leave me" he said with a wave of his hand. She bowed and left, confusion muddling her thoughts. What was so special about Haruki Hattori?

XxxxX

The weekend had dawned clear and bright, and Hattori was being dragged through the streets by a strange Genin. He grumbled as he stumbled after the teen, who ranted about the unfairness of waking up so early on a Saturday. He couldn't help but sleepily agree to the sentiment, as the crowd parted around her. They had quickly walked into the higher class neighborhood, never too far from the red light district but never too close either, he thought bitterly. The building here weren't dilapidated and crumbling from the root up, they were a pristine white, with gleaming, whole windows, and red roofs that covered the top beautifully. He imagined that if he was high enough they would look a lot like red beetles, with their shiny backs. The Genin girl, Inoru he think's her name is, stops suddenly. Her blonde hair flying around her as she stumbles from side to side. Hattori's view is obscured by the swaying teen. He marvels at the gates they had stopped at, bright blue with two more blonde people stationed at the turrets situated on top. "Welcome to the Yamanaka compound" the blue gates open and he is greeted with the sight of his other blonde classmate.

Yamanaka Ino knows that Uncle Akiba had someone new coming in for evaluations. She also had been informed that said person was her age. So naturally her curiosity had been roused. With some asking (Read: bothering) other members of the clan she had gleaned the time and date this new patient would be at the compound. She hummed as the blue gates leading to her home opened much to slowly for her taste.

The therapy and psychiatric centers had been inside the Yamanaka compound as long as she had been alive; the Konoha general being so understaffed they weren't able to handle the mentally sick, challenged, or disturbed on top of the plethora of diseases, sicknesses, and other misc. injuries bombarding them from both the ninja and the civilian populations. Apparently the ninja population had quickly overwhelmed the hospital system with the myriad of jutsu-related sicknesses, chakra diseases; either contracted or discovered, and battle/training wounds. Not to mention the obscene amount of poison, practice, experimentation, and sealing related mishaps. The mental health of the population had quickly dropped to the bottom of the understaffed Konoha hospital systems priority list, and thus delegated to the local "mind readers." The Yamanaka had taken their delegation seriously as well, paying for training, practices, and separate, specific building's dedicated to different fields in therapy and psychiatry, as well as two different mental institutions. The first one was built near the gardens and koi pond, with plenty of windows, those institutionalized there tended to be civilians and "non-lethal" as in they wouldn't be able to truly harm the ninja guarding it. The second building was hidden under the branch's compound. Simulated sun-light, nature, and biomes were painstakingly made through seals and jutsu; due to genjutsu's nature of messing with the brains chakra patterns, using genjutsu. Even for something harmless to one mentally sound often ended with worsened conditions in those with undiscovered and diagnosed mental illnesses. This facility was for "lethal" patients, other ninja with every ability to escape if they wished to. Another reason why these institutions were kept in the compound was the sheer amount of ninja stationed at all times. The Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clan's compounds connected through tunnels and often times ninja from all three would be found wandering around each others compounds. This meant that they could provide free "gaurdianship" to the lethal patients stationed by the tunnels. The Yamanaka took their roles as Konoha's mental health very seriously. Konohagakure's reputation for peace could very well be credited to this.

Ino blinked slowly as Haruki Hattori came into view standing shyly next to her cousin Inoru, she rubbed her eyes and still her classmate stood before her with an equally curious look on his face as he looked at her. "Ah! My new friend has arrived!" Ino jumped out of her skin and turned to see her Uncle Akiba smiling wide, he leaned in close "he would make you a nice boyfriend, Ino-chan." He whispered into her ear, she pulled a face. Akiba snickered, as he pulled himself upright "or not.." Ino felt her curiosity flare again, but stamped it down in favor of running back toward the main house, her father yelling her name.

Hattori dismissed Ino's presence as what could only be his new therapist walked toward him. The genin next to him waving before hopping away. Yamanaka Akiba was tall, incredibly so; compared to the other Yamanaka men loitering near them he towered supreme. His blond hair, breaking from tradition; had been cropped into a buzz cut, smile lines ran deep across his face and his pupil-less blue eyes seemed to have found every secret Hattori had within instant contact. Hattori shivered, and couldn't help but think that this might be what a shinobi was supposed to be. "Hattori-kun right?" The blonde said, extending a pale hand. He took it bobbing his head up and down. "I've heard so much about you, Hattori-kun, I'm Yamanaka Akiba and I will be assisting you today." He introduced, he spread his arm toward the large windowed dome behind the main house.

"If you will follow me, we will be conducting the rest of our rendezvous in my office." He followed the man through a stone path, that lead toward a grove of trees to the right of the traditional styled main house, and through another gate laden with paper charms.

He was silent, watching the people milling about around him and blearily realized that they either didn't recognize him as Naruto's friend or simply didn't care. Akiba led him into the glass double doors, Hattori marveled at the sky-high windows that reflected the sun in a million different directions. Ninja in flak jackets and blonde medics nodded toward his guide as they walked by. People…civilians actually, young and old were enjoying various activities as they passed from room to room. Eventually they stopped by a large pale blue door with a plaque of Dr. Yamanaka Akiba, Psychiatrist; emblazoned on it in gold lettering.

"Well you have been awfully well-behaved through that journey, much better than any of my younger relatives would have acted." He complimented, ushering the still silent Hattori inside. The office was plush, decorated in shades of navy, and chocolate. Two chairs were situated in the center, one throne like and large, the other an equally grand high-backed chair placed smack in front of it. "Please take a seat, Hattori-kun" He nodded again, admittedly intimidated, before taking a seat in the chair furthest from the grand desk. "So, I'll get right to the heart of the matter, Hattori-kun. I will be using a variation of my clans technique to assist you with your trauma." He began with a sigh.

"What will it do?" He said quietly. "He speaks!" Akiba chuckled, at Hattori's look he coughed and started his explanation again.

"The one I will be using on you, will not completely incapacitate you in the process. As we go through your memories, both you and I…Well, the mental images of you and I will be sorting manually through the most toxic of your memories to help you deal with them in a healthier manner." He took a a breath "This happens to be effective in my sort of treatment due to me being able to see the root of the problem first hand without the issue of miscommunication, after all…" He paused, his hands already pressed together into a seal "Your mind can't hide things from me like it will from you."

"Are you ready Hattori-kun?" He asked.

"As i'll ever be" He replied, he wasn't. Akiba nodded "The time in 11:42 AM, Saturday and I have full permission to enter your mind now…" The tension increased as he sped through his seals "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" The room swirled out of existence.

Yamanaka Akiba opened his eyes to the night sky. Green grass grew tall into the air, up to his chest, he noted; pulling himself up. He huffed and look around him, stars were sprinkled against the night sky liberally; the moon hung in space mimicking a grim smile. A soft breeze rolled by him, creating waves in the tall grass. In front of him a single grey tower rose up into eternity. Unusual he thought, most ninja tended to have Konoha itself as a mind-scape, but then again his newest patient wasn't Konoha born. He heard a weak roar and turned to stare in shock at the absolutely tiny lion cub cradled by the tall grass. It's fur was a red tinged black, and his eyes a familiar vibrant green. A strip of white fur made out like a lightning bolt went over one eye. "H-Hattori-kun?" Akiba's voice inspired no confidence as he stuttered. Now this was unusual, all minds that he had ever came in contact with had themselves in a very human shape. Sure sometimes heightened in beauty, or as fairies and the like to mimic what some might see themselves as but never changing into a different creature entirely. Those who made themselves out to be more beautiful or handsome in their heads were practically dead ringers for histrionic or narcissistic tendencies so he never really had to stay all that long. Akiba cradled the thin cub as Hattori meowed his affirmative. "Truly a special case" he mumbled under his breath, the cub hissed in response. He looked up as a stronger breeze passed by, "I suppose the tower is where you keep it all, ne?" The cub gave it's equivalent of a nod. He trekked until he reached the tower which funnily enough had no doors. He stared down at the sheepish cub with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head and reached out to the grey stone, the tip of his fingers brushed against the cold rock for a second before the feeling of vertigo took over and he found himself in a completely different setting then before.

Hattori shook off his confusion to find himself in a strange room, an absolutely monstrous fireplace sat smack in the middle, a large snake emblem placed above it. The entirety of the room done in shades of green, silver, and black. Akiba stared in equal shock at their surroundings. The blonde shook off his shock and made a beeline toward the bookcases lining the walls, at his look of confusion the Yamanaka gave him an explanation.

"Common places to store memories tend to manifest in a more…linear way; books, papers, trees, blades of grass and the like; it's the mind-scape's way of staying marginally organized." Hattori didn't understand many of the words coming out of the blonde's mouth but nodded nonetheless. He blinked again as the scenery shattered once more into something drastically different. He turned to confront the man holding him.

"I barely touched the books!" Akiba whined, Hattori sweat dropped. The new area glowed a toxic green, the source being the emerald waters covering the cavern floor, pits of sapphire liquid spotted the emerald lake. Crystalline structures of varying colors emerged from the center of each blue pit. The most eye catching crystal sat a few feet away from them, it was a rather slimy puce color, thought Hattori. It glowed brilliantly as they approached, with a yellow light that blinded them.

Akiba blinked, in front of him a smaller, human, Hattori stood with wild eyes. A large man tumbled behind him, red liquid dripping from his arms lazily. "Who is that?" He asked the cub, who gave him a confused look in turn. "Kazuki Shiro" They both turned to see a small snake slither toward the wild eyed Hattori, wrapping itself around his memory leg. "It spoke" Akiba mumbled quietly, Hattori's eyes widened as the snake's eyes focused on him. "A lion, how…appropriate" it hissed. "You Potter's…never the creative type" they reappeared in the green glowing cave, the snake accompanying them. "Are you a mental guide? I've not witnessed one manifesting in a child so young" the snake gave it's equivalent of a shrug.

"I am here, am I not?" It snorted "What do you want to see?" before Hattori could speak up, Akiba stepped in. "The memory of Saika Tori's death" Hattori felt the world around him crumble, the little snake disappeared leaving behind the sound of hissing laughter. "Foolish…"

He blinked once, twice, three times and came face to face with the red eyed girl. Her mouth moved slowly, whispering something unintelligibly in his ear, scarlet cotton fell in slow motion from the mounds of it laying on top of the still dying man. Akiba watched him from across the babbling corpse. The out of place man, gave him a sense of clarity, the sound of blood rushing faded into the background just as the red eyed weaver whispered her last words. He strained his ears, and despaired as the words came out mangled.

"A spider….curse…punishment…for telling the truth" The red eyed girl smiled and whispered a foreign name. "Arachne…" Hattori screamed.

Akiba groaned as he was thrown back into the crystal ridden cave. The small cub disappeared from his arm as Hattori's conscious mind gave into unconsciousness. Akiba sighed, and looked over the cave once more. With the host unconscious he could only hold the jutsu for a few minutes longer before he was either kicked out, turned into a vegetable, or drained completely of chakra. He would make his last few minutes count, he headed straight for the nearest crystal and immersed himself in memories.

The Yamanaka watched as merchant after merchant passed him by, he was watching from Hattori's perspective he realized blearily. Cloth passed over his head, thread winded between his fingers, dye stained Hattori's (his?) dark skin a myriad of gem tones. He was living Hattori's life, years compressed into seconds. Blood poured from the trees into dirt streets, needle after needle passed his finger tips, his skill increased as years passed too quickly. Haori, jūnihitoe, susohiki, uchikake, hakama, yukata's, kimono's, flak jackets, embroidered obi, and ceremonial robes. From farmer to daimyo, he made his cloth to survive; beauty was the aftermath. He fell further into the sea of memories, drowning in hundreds of emotions and experiences. Only his own experience and fortitude kept him from being completely assimilated. He fell back further into memories from before most would start remembering at all. And found himself hitting something hard, jarring him into seeing. A pale face, large than life, encompassing the sea floor; eyes shut tight but it's mouth wide open as it said one word. " ** _No_** " it's voice reverberated throughout his being, spreading from his mental existence and into his physical one. He gasped, waking in his office. Akiba couldn't get enough air into his lungs, he thought, doubling over into a coughing fit. He glanced at the frail, unconscious form of Hattori and finally chuckled to himself, an interesting case indeed…

He took out a pen, and began to write.

XxxxX

A/N: So like I've been gone for a bit but I did say I couldn't keep the updating every other day pace. Mostly because I am in college and I have mid-terms as well as work, so apologies to that. But, I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter and make sure to vote! Thanks for tuning in, and reviews are incredibly appreciated. -Melon


	5. Chapter 5

Title: For Those Amongst Us

Summary: Harry Potter disappeared from that doorstep on that fateful night, and Hattori was a strange shinobi that brought cloth to life. Slow-burn, Slash! All of Team 7.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, this is a fan work and I don't make anything off of it. It's all in good fun.

Please forgive my grammar, I sometimes don't catch stuff while editing.

 **POLL: PLEASE VOTE FOR HATTORI'S GENIN SENSEI ON MY PROFILE. -Melon**

Please and thank you for leaving reviews: they keep me alive.

Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing, and just generally being there! -Melon

Chapter 5:

Sasuke wasn't stupid, Itachi thought mildly, but he was fairly ignorant; that he could admit. He had just gotten back from a fairly tame A-rank without any casualties so really he was in a good mood, but then Sasuke barreled into him; mind you he usually loved the affection, but the situation of his barreling had taken him aback. "Aniki! Baka-Naruto says that I can't have Sakura!" He was at a loss, who was Sakura?

"You can't just have people, Sasuke." He said with a sigh. His brother wasn't taking his words well, going by the look of disdain on his face. What had happened to the hero-worshipping attitude? Itachi almost missed it. He glowered internally when two different headaches and an unknown variable; with offensively pink hair, ran up to them. "Yatta! You're brother is right, you can't just have people, Datteboyo!" The blonde was practically screaming "Well you have Ha-chan! That's not fair." Itachi tried to hide the inelegant snort. _Don't. Call. Me. That._ The kimono boy hissed in the background, he fiddled with a rusted needle, Itachi couldn't help himself from tensing minutely.

"Naruto doesn't have me. I live with him, it would be hard to **_not_** be stuck together" Hattori grumbled, the pink-haired girl patted his shoulder. "Then Sakura can live with me! And you two too!" Sasuke bit back "then I can have all of you!" He felt a headache coming on.

"Sasuke-kun we can't really do that, I have a family, Naruto and Hattori have their own apartment, and your family probably wouldn't appreciate it." She turned to look up at Itachi "Hi…I'm Haruno Sakura" Itachi offered a small smile "Uchiha Itachi, I'm Sasuke's older brother" Sakura hesitated before grinning up at him. "Nice to meet you Uchiha-san" Itachi concluded that flower-girl and Kimono boy were the voices of reason in this rag-tag group. "You can't have her, aniki!" Sasuke huffed, "Is it me or does Sasuke drop in maturity the second he sees his brother" Hattori half-whispered into Sakura's ear, Naruto snorted next to them. "People aren't poss…poses" The blonde started. "Possessions, Naruto" Sakura finished, "Yeah!"

Hattori gave Itachi a long-suffering look. "Uchiha-san, Sasuke has invited us back to the compound for the evening if that is fine with you?" Itachi smiled, and waved them off "You're already here aren't you?" Sasuke mumbled into his stomach "Don't be rude, otouto. I bet you didn't even ask kaa-san if they could come."

Sasuke huffed "Both Tou-sama and Kaa-san said they could come whenever they want."

Itachi's heart nearly gave out.

 _ **xxx**_

Itachi paled considerably at the news coming out of Shisui's mouth. Fugaku hadn't just taken on Hattori, no he had taken on the whole lot of them. He had been gone for three weeks. In that span of time the Hokage had given permission for Shisui to show Fugaku Hattori's kimono, set up a confrontation with the Hyuuga, and managed to get Fugaku competitive enough for him to not only take on Hattori, and Naruto, but somehow had been convinced to take on the civilian girl as well when she had been with Hattori and Naruto at the time, all of this happened by chance. He wondered when the world had gone around the bend. He wasn't against the new development, quite the opposite, he was just rightfully suspicious of Fugaku willingly taking on three very different children for a **_clan_** sponsorship; not just the one. Clan was literally everything to Fugaku, so that meant kaa-san had something to do with it. He sat at the edge of his bed, stared at his hands as Shisui rambled on in the background and wished he could've been a fly on the wall at that particular meeting. He had been gone for three weeks, he thought, his brain going numb.

 **XXXX**

While Itachi was off on a mission…

Shisui was beside Fugaku as they marched to the Hokage's office, he was intimidating the poor children as he walked. It hadn't even been a week since the whole debacle with Hattori took place before he was given permission to convince Fugaku of taking him on, when he had asked why; all he had gotten out of the ANBU was some shuffled feet and quiet declarations of never wearing kimono's again. They walked into the office with a small nod to the blushing secretary and came face to a room full of carefully selected Clan heads. Nara Shikaku and his wife Yoshino stood to the side, the jounin commander looking ready to topple over. Inuzuka Tsume and her dog were growling at the cringing Hyuuga attendant next to Hiashi; who in turn glared hell at Fugaku, who wholly returned the sentiment. Akimichi Choūza sat calmly at the center of the room, his wife apparently not showing today. The Yamanaka hadn't been counted for the clan sponsorship program due to their current role in his mental health, Shisui personally thought that should've made them even more qualified. But it made it a lot easier on his plan that they weren't included in the end. "Now that we've all been assembled" The Hokage's voice filled the room when he walked in, forcing everyone to stand at attention. "I have gathered you all to choose which clan will be sponsoring a very…special child" he said with a sigh, "Haruki Hattori, aged six. Has been reveled to have a very special ability that has made him in a rather particular need for a clan to sponsor him" The room erupted into chaos the moment he finished.

 _ **xxx**_

"A kid?" Choūza said leaning toward his friend, Shikaku nodded; his head on his wife's shoulder. "He must be something important" Yoshino answered for her lazy husband, flicking his forehead. "Haruki's been going to Inoichi's brother for the week, got some issues but Akiba's been tellin' Inoichi that he's a good kid, just has some issues."

"Don't we all?" Tsume piped in. "Kid's got Hatake level issues, m'parrently" He mumbled.

"If you lean any further into your wife, you'll become a part of her, Shika." Choūza said with an amused glint in his eye. He tuned back into the chaos currently heading the Hokage's office. Yoshino flicked her husbands forehead agin before doing the same. A single delicate brow rose as she watched Hiashi and Fugaku come to near blows; she was almost entirely sure that Fugaku didn't even know what he was arguing for by the sound of his yelling.

 _ **xxx**_

" **Enough!** " The clan heads settled but still glared at one another. Shisui was having the time of his life by the looks of it. "Fugaku, Hiashi, you are clan heads! Not children, act like it!" Hiruzen reprimanded. Tsume looked to be near laughter. The hokage sighed before settling, an ANBU in a cat mask dropped from the shadows. "Cat, can you please ask Hattori-kun to come to the tower? Let him take his time, I would rather he not show up in this atmosphere." He said calmly, his backhanded jab at the clan heads made them wince.

 _ **xxx**_

Hattori nodded along to the cat masked lady, only half listening as he turned back to shout Naruto down from fighting another child. "Hai, I will be there soon cat-san" He said distractedly "Hokage-sama says you may take your time, preparations must be taken care of" She said quietly, soon disappearing into the trees. Hattori nodded and ran toward the blonde "Naruto! No, don't!" The blonde hit the tree with a "thwack!"

" _Oh my god_ , how have your survived this long" Cat huffed a small laugh on her perch before jumping away. Hattori twisted to look at who poked him as he dragged the blonde back into the land of the living and smiled at Sakura. "Yo" He said, but Naruto already hijacked the interaction with a gleeful laugh. "You're Sakura-chan! You're in our class, I heard you answer that really hard question the other day, you must be really smart, and!" Hattori clamped his hand over his friends mouth "Cool it, she just got here." Naruto nodded, Sakura's eyes had flown wide in shock. "Eheh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Datteboyo!" the blonde stuck his hand out, she took it gingerly "Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." Hattori nodded in approval, looked up at the sky and panicked "ah! I have to be in Hokage-sama's office" Naruto waved a hand as he chattered to a bewildered Sakura "The cat lady said you can take your time, datteboyo!"

"Oh…I should start walking though…" He said strolling the other direction, the two children sidled up next to him "I'll come with!" Naruto grinned "Haven't seen the old man in a while!" Sakura let out a strange _ah_ sound, and followed. "Sakura-chan, we are on a mission!" Naruto yelled, effectively getting the whole streets attention. "Ha-chan's a prince who has a super duper important meeting with the old man! And we have a mission to protect him!" _Don't call me that_ Hattori griped. Sakura's confusion faded as the prospect of a game brought out some excitement. "Failure is not an option" She said, slamming a fist into her open palm. Hattori smiled, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be your prince" Naruto grinned as the three frog marched over to the Hokage tower. Fighting fake enemy ninja, dodging made-up obstacles, and saving an imaginary country on the way.

 _ **xxx**_

The secretary's smile waned but didn't falter as she saw who exactly was accompanying the boy Cat-san had been off to retrieve. Seiya had been told many things about the boy with the demon fox, none good, but as she watched him playfully tickle the dark-haired boy, and giggle with the pink-haired girl, she couldn't help but think that he didn't look like a monster.

 _ **xxx**_

Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose as his secretary finally ushered in the boy, he sighed and pasted on a reassuring smile as the child cringed at all the killing intent being thrown between Fugaku and Hiashi. "Hattori-kun, how has your day been?" The room quieted as he spoke to the boy.

"Good Hokage-sama, I've just been enjoying the sun with Naruto and Sakura-chan is all" He was so polite, Hiruzen cried internally, Konohamaru and Naruto should take lessons, mind that, Asuma should take lessons from the boy. "Good, good. Do you know why you're here, Hattori-kun?" Hattori felt the pressure in the room suddenly double, he squeaked. "Cause' I make clothes do weird things?" Hattori mumbled, he seemed to oddly be scooting toward the two Uchiha's in the room, he noticed blithely, did he find comfort in them of all people? he thought with no little amusement. "Yes, Hattori-kun and for that we will be putting you under the supervision of a clan" Hattori's eyes widened comically.

"A clan" he squeaked. "A clan" The hokage confirmed with a growing smirk, Yoshino had already begun to squirm in the background, ready to pounce on the adorable child. "B-but, I don't want to go anywhere if Naruto isn't going Hokage-sama" The room tensed noticeably. Hiruzen's mouth set in a grim line, this reminded him quite a bit of the previous debacle in getting Naruto to enroll; he didn't doubt Hattori would refuse separation, he sighed. "For right now Hattori-kun, would you be willing to demonstrate your abilities for us?" Hattori rocked back on his heels, fidgeting under the clan head's curious stares. "I assure you, these are some of the most trusted individuals in the village." He affirmed. The child's shoulders tensed before he relaxed "Akiba-san it would be…good for me if I do the really scary stuff with people I know" He whispered, rocking back and forth. "I don't know the other people here Hokage-sama…" He whispered conspiratorially, the whole room heard him clearer then day. Tsume faintly heard a snicker coming from the shadows and beside her as Uchiha Shisui tried to muffle his laughter. The Hokage smiled, and urged them to introduce themselves. Tsume grinned with all her teeth "Inuzuka Tsume, brat! Head of the Inuzuka clan, and don't you forget it" The wolf-dog beside her nodded along with her "This is Kuromaru, my partner" The dog spoke, leaving the boy with a look of shock "afternoon, kit." Kuromaru huffed in a deep, raspy voice. Shikaku and Yoshino, well more like Yoshino waved a hand "Nara Shikaku and Nara Yoshino, the one on my shoulder is the clan head and my lazy husband" She smiled, flicking Shikaku's forehead once more, the man grunted. Choūza smiled sweetly "Akimichi Choūza, head of the Akimichi clan, if I remember correctly my son is in the same class as you Hattori-kun?" Hattori nodded "Chouji's dad!" Choūza's grin widened "He's the one." Hiashi huffed and his retainer straightened "Hyuuga Hiashi, I am the head of the Hyuuga clan" The smaller Hyuuga bowed "Hyuuga Koma, I will be the one helping you with taijustu." The Uchiha side erupted, which was to say Fugaku erupted, while Shisui cackled silently in the background. "You presume too much, Hyuuga!" Fugaku hissed. The Hokage sweatdropped, truly adults in the room, he thought. "Hattori-kun that is Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Shisui, you have met Shisui I believe" Hattori nodded. "Sasuke's dad, and Sasuke's brother's friend" He said with a smile pointed directly at them. Fugaku was thoroughly taken aback, Shisui was audibly laughing now and the Hokage wondered what happened to this child to make him so happy to see _Fugaku_ of all people. "Good, now that you have met everybody Hattori-kun would you be willing to provide a demonstration?" Hattori gave a reluctant nod, immediately ANBU emerged from the shadows and blocked the exits, the occupants tensing; each clan head wondered exactly what sort of power the boy had to warrant this sort of caution. Hattori rocked back and forth on his heel, fiddling with the needle in his pocket with a grimace as a box was opened to reveal the dreaded kimono. "A kimono?" Fugaku muttered to himself, staring holes into it. The ANBU in a monkey mask next to him suppressed a shiver at the sight of it. "Hattori-kun if you will?" The boy nodded.

 ** _xxx_**

Naruto and Sakura chattered along together outside of the Hokage's office, Seiya watched them both carefully. More than once the blonde one had attempted to listen in only for the pink one to pull him back; then get curious herself and ineffectually pretend to not be eavesdropping. Seiya sighed, there were seals all over the office, she knew they heard nothing.

 _ **xxx**_

Hattori watched as the dog-masked ANBU take the cloth out of the box gingerly, placing it on the desk and beckoning him forward. The ANBU tensed, and the clan heads matched their posture as they watched Hattori lay a hand on the cloth, Hiashi and Fugaku activated their dojutsu when a spike of chakra pierced the air. The kimono refused to move for a split second, but Hattori poured more of the strange energy into it and watched it suddenly roar to life. It bloomed differently this time, the Hokage noticed. It unfolded itself quickly, deepening it's color to the same shade of burgundy as it had the last time it had come to life. The hanging thread from it's excursion quickly reeled back into the kimono, as it physically repaired itself. It tilted it's head, examining the shivering Hattori. Then pounced on him. The ANBU quickly sped to grab it but were too late as it wrapped around the green eyed child. Even Shikaku stood upright in alarm. It coiled and split, and reshaped itself. Like a snake shedding it's skin, Inu thought numbly. Hattori didn't make a sound, as it tore itself apart, screaming as each agonizing rip was made. It started to shrink, displacing the excess into the sleeves and obi, it continued to scream. Finally the whole horrific ordeal finished, and around Hattori the kimono settled. His face was rightfully confused as it began to make a strange sound. "Is it…Purring?" Shisui piped up, eyes filled with wonder. Indeed the kimono was making a strange sound not unlike purring. Inu reached out to remove it, and leapt back as it spiked out with thread that glowed an ominous red. It growled at him, the bloody thing had the audacity to _growl_ at him! "How is it making noise?" Kuromaru was the second the speak, he rounded the boy and watched as the kimono reacted accordingly, the sleeves stretched and hardened, he knew that by the clacking sound it made as it fell against the floor, it sounded like metal would. "It isn't…not really" Hyuuga Koma began, his temples bulging as he furiously examined it. The rooms attention turned to him, "It's not even really hardening" He said quietly, creeping closer; it shifted and changed, sleeves turning into folded hands, hovering near Hattori.

"It's making what we perceive as sound by using it's own chakra to disturb the chakra in the air, much like genjutsu disturbs the chakra in the brain, externally our ears are perceiving those vibrations and our brains start to translate them into sound so that they make sense." He dared a little close only to jump back as the hands flew toward him only to stop short, four feet, they twisted and thinned out slowly falling back. "It's fascinating, almost how the Sannin use nature chakra, but not."

"What do you mean Koma-kun?" The Hokage asked, tapping his fingers against the wood rhythmically. "I've had the privilege to examine Jiraiya-sama while in sage mode, and I know that he personally extracts the chakra from nature. While the cloth is using Haruki-sans chakra as a crutch to extend and absorb the nature chakra all around us, it's like its in its own sage mode" He didn't dare closer but looked to Hiashi "Hiashi-sama, you see the strange network?" Hiashi nodded "I have observed the strange double network on my last visit, one overlaying the other" Koma nodded "Hai, while Hattori's chakra is flowing underneath and along the two pathways, I know one of them is currently siphoning off of Hattori's chakra. Then extending one of the extra pathways into the thread and leaching foreign chakra, I'm not sure what the other network is used for though." Tsume shifted from foot to foot "How about the thing it's doing with the hands, and the turning into practically metal, y'know the scary shit."

"That one is simple, Tsume-sama. The cloth is using chakra to contract and extend the fibers, when it hardened like you saw it was only contracting the fiber and continued to compress until it couldn't anymore using Haruki-kun's chakra. All while loosening the fibers in the upper areas, to allow such movement and shapeshifting as you observed." Koma had turned red with his explanation, Hattori took a step closer to the Uchiha's as he stared intensely at him. "That's only what it's doing with chakra on the outside! I'm wondering what Haruki-kun has managed to do to create such an amazing article of clothing."

"I didn't do anything" Hattori hissed, now safely next to Shisui. "You obviously did something, Haruki-kun, now the matter is wether or not you'd be able to replicate it? Cloth that reacts to the users needs? It would be a monster on the battle field." Koma said with a clap of his hands. "After all, who goes out without clothing? If Haruki-kun can impart a part of his abilities into the cloth, I imagine he would be able to manipulate other types of fiber as well, there would barely be a fight put up!" Hattori was silently shaking, the kimono thinned at the sleeves once more and hovered up, it hissed. "That is enough Koma-san" to everyone's surprise, Shikaku drew up straight with a surprising air of authority. "You are scaring the child far too much, please refrain from further agitation before we find ourselves strangled by a kimono of all things." Koma turned and paled as he saw Hattori attempting to draw back the now extending kimono, that had started to unravel and slide along the floor; straight toward Koma. "Y-yes, you are quite right Nara-sama" Koma coughed, drawing back to Hiashi's side, where he received a much deserved glare. Hattori finally succeeded in drawing the unruly fabric back. It finally gave in, slackening in the boy's hold and contracting back to it's previous length; but not without sending a threatening roar towards the Hyuuga. "Cease feeding it chakra, you are quickly running out Haruki-san" Hiashi said, Hattori nodded and stopped feeding the kimono his energy, it hovered still the same burgundy color. "It appears that it is storing and utilizing the stored chakra, we might have to wait a while until it goes inert, Hokage-sama" The hokage nodded "I understand, until then we will be discussing the sponsorship, Hattori-kun if you are willing to stay until then?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" He said quietly, he was watching the stitched flowers move on the kimono, swaying in the wind, he came to the horrifying realization as he remembered exactly who had commissioned this particular kimono. The daimyo's wife would not be happy with the absence of it he thought numbly, not to mention that this had been meant for a full grown woman of substantial size. So in changing to fit him the kimono had put a substantial amount of extra fabric in the sleeves, and in manifesting the rather long obi. The obi now stretched to his ankles, and the entire thing had thickened as well, layering itself. He felt something twist in his gut as he stared at the flowers that swayed languidly. He didn't really want this thing on him anymore. The Kimono whined quietly, sending a small pulse of energy into his arms, the thing was pleading with him he realized. It whined again, it was pleading. And despite its cries, he refused. It fell limp. He twisted out of it and it folded in on itself. The adults had been arguing for a while, in fact, Hiashi was now in a shouting match with Fugaku and a polite-ish? argument with a reddening Choūza and a glaring Yoshino. Tsume shook her head in the background, Shikaku was back to ignoring the rest of the room and Kuromaru was bored. "Stop!" The Hokage finally said, his fingers once again pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tsume, you're decision?" Tsume tapped her fingers, Kuromaru grinned "The kit is well-behaved, and will almost surely be powerful in the future, but the Inuzuka clan will decline. Due to our abilities and strengths being so incompatible." Kuromaru said for her, finally settling onto the ground beside her feet. Hattori's sullen look caught both his and Tsume's attention "Don't be too sad brat, I like you, looks like you got the Inuzuka stubborn streak a mile wide if you're still sticking with the jin- the blond kid with all the shit the rest of this place throws at you two I know you're made of tough stuff but I know my clan and they don't react well and I've got to take care of kids on top of my shitty extended family" She kneeled down next to him, patting his shoulder with a feral grin. "What she means is that she might not be able to sponsor you, but if you need help, don't hesitate to ask, especially if you have jerky." Kuromaru finished for her, Tsume glared at the wolf-dog he sighed "Even if you don't have jerky…" Hattori smiled. The Hokage nodded and turned to the Nara's "And you?" Shikaku hesitated "The Nara's will decline the full sponsorship…" The Hokage turned to Choūza but Yoshino interjected "But, we would like to request taking part of Haruki-kun's training, he will be in the Yamanaka compound often and as a whole Ino-Shika-Cho wishes to have a hand in his growth." She said with a bow, Choūza nodded "I couldn't have said it better myself." Hiashi paused to examine Hattori for a moment "I would be willing to sponsor Haruki Hattori" He said, his words finite. The hokage turned to the Uchiha, Fugaku sighed "The Uchiha clan would be more than willing to sponsor Haruki-san" He said slowly.

 _ **xxx**_

Hiruzen rubbed his temples, electricity drifted between the two, and sure enough another shouting match broke out. He wondered what he had done to deserve this.

 _ **xxx**_

Naruto and Sakura had started to play cards with the secretary, Seiya wondered where children managed to get such deft fingers from; she was pretty sure she was missing her ace and king.

 _ **xxx**_

In the end Hattori ended up with the Uchiha clan, only because Cat had been sent out to retrieve Mikoto Uchiha to calm down Fugaku only for Naruto and Sakura to tumble in, blushing brightly under the stares of everybody in the room. Hattori pinched his nose, and started giggling, breaking down into laughter and wrapping himself around the blonde and dragging a wide-eyed Sakura into it. The tie between Hyuuga and Uchiha were broken the second Hattori decided on an ultimatum that the Hokage approved.

"Only if Naruto can be sponsored too!" He said, arms still wrapped tightly around the glowering blonde. Both Hyuuga and Uchiha paused, Hyuuga conceded "Maybe" Fugaku glared at him, if he was thinking of it, he sure as hell was not going to be upstaged by the all-seeing ninny. "I'll take the blonde **and** the girl" Fugaku hissed, the room flew into shock, the ANBU once more hidden nearly dropped like flies with the exclamation. Hiashi sputtered, he could barely comprehend it and before he could retort the Hokage nodded his affirmation. Fugaku gave him a smug smile in response.

 _ **xxx**_

What had he done? Fugaku thought numbly, staring at the chattering blonde and pink, can you believe it? **_Pink_** haired girl accompanying them; no doubt a civilian. Shisui smiled behind an open palm.

 _ **xxx**_

The Uchiha had managed the sponsorship, but nobody alive would tell you that before the meeting Shisui had convinced the jounin commander to step down, taking Choūza with him, or that he had incited a small rebellion amongst the Inuzuka; effectively making Tsume's hands much too full. Or that he had done a little cajoling with the Hokage to bring some good favor with Naruto being a plus one. (Hiruzen didn't ask what he had done with the counsel for them to relent, but the fearful looks they sent Shisui's way fueled his imagination.) No one would know the full extent of what he had done, not even Itachi.

 **XXXX**

Naruto recounted a made up adventure to Hattori as they sat cross-legged on Sasuke's porch. Sakura settled in next to them, Sasuke scooting in between Naruto and Hattori with a tomato in his hand. "I told you I could have all of you" Sasuke grinned, swinging his legs back and forth. His tongue poked out a little at Sakura and Hattori; both scowled in return. **"Teme"** Both of them mumbled out of earshot.

 _ **xxx**_

Sasuke had been having the time of his life with these three in the compound. He hadn't even noticed Itachi was off for a mission while Naruto, Ha-chan, and Sakura were around to distract him. It made him feel strangely warm, these were three people that were his friends, not itachi's friends, not a cousins friend's, his. So that meant taking care of them; even if Naruto was a baka, and Sakura like to smack the both of them when they fought, or Ha-chan hated being called Ha-chan enough to tackle all three of them when he finally had enough. It was warm, and they were his, and yeah he knew he couldn't just have people, but he wanted to keep them; and he resolved that he would. Hattori grinned, putting his full weight on Sasuke's back, the Uchiha grumbled "What're ya thinkin' about duck butt?" Sasuke's head shot up to stare incredulously at him. "What?"

"What are you thinking about, duck butt" Hattori repeated, a devil's smile curling at his lips. Sasuke promptly gave chase.

 _ **xxx**_

Naruto's world had went topsy turvy within the week, he clutched Ha-chan's arm closer, it wasn't a bad topsy turvy either. He and Ha-chan had more friends now, they were going to be trained by a super powerful (cough moody cough) clan. A clan that wasn't what he was told they were like! Mikoto-san made amazing food and had a sense of humor, Shisui was funny, and even Fugaku-san liked to feed the cats! It was so weird from what he thought Uchiha's were like, he hugged Hattori closer and received a groan of protest. Just shows you gotta look at things better sometimes, he thought.

 ** _xxx_**

Sakura has never even dreamed of being hosted by a clan, let alone the Uchiha. It was just so outside the realm of possibility she hadn't even dreamed of it! She grinned at Hattori who smiled back, a peace sign held up as he bolted away from a raging Sasuke screaming something about duck's. She laid back on the porch and let the breeze run over her like a wave, things were coming together. **_They really are, cha!_**

 ** _xxx_**

Mikoto watched the children run around the garden, Kushina's son, a civilian with pink hair, a boy marked by lightning, and her own son. She smiled, a strange group, but a good one despite that. She turned back to her work, sending a small mental message to her imaginary Kushina; ** _he's doing better, red pepper, he's not quite there but he is going to get it._** A small weight lifted, and for a moment she felt like she had done right by her old friend. **_We're getting there…_**

 **XXXX**

T&I….

Inoichi tied his hair back up for the umpteenth time that hour. He sighed and stared blankly at the equally blank eyed man in front of him. "Kazuki Shiro, aged: 20, has no affiliation to any known village yet somehow maintained a friendship with the new Iron daimyo." He twirled a kunai around his finger, before settling into his arm chair. "Does the name Hattori ring a bell?" Shiro blank expression broke "Ha-ttor-iiii?" He mumbled almost drunkenly.

"That's what I said" Inoichi said, tapping his foot impatiently, he stopped as Shiro's head lolled up to face him, he nearly shuddered; His tan face had broken into a maniacal grin, stormy eyes lit with a wild fire, blue-green hair fell into his eyes enhancing the effect. He chuckled "Ha-ttor-iii" He said again, trying out each part, chewing on the boys name. Shiro's face returned to it's blank expression before he answered "Never heard of him." Inoichi growled and launched his mind-body switch.

He regretted it immediately.

Inoichi opened his eyes once more to see his own face smiling wildly down at him. "Ha-ttor-iiii…" He watched in mute horror, as his own mouth made the same half-drunk sound that Shiro had made. He numbly realized that he wasn't quite himself anymore.

The metal door swung open, he watched himself exit the room.

"Ha-ttor-iiii" The door slammed shut, Inoichi's vision darkened when it did.

The silence was deafening.

 **XXXX**

Hattori stumbled into the grand chair with little grace, Akiba smiled down at him; a pen and paper in hand. "Now where do you want to start?" Akiba spoke so mildly, Hattori thought, it was a nice sound; his voice.

"It was begging me…"

 **XXXX**

A/N: Hell yeah! Another chapter cranked out! I'm on a roll kids!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: For Those Among Us

Summary: Harry Potter disappeared from that doorstep on that fateful night, and Hattori was a strange shinobi that brought cloth to life. Slow-burn, slash!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, this is a fan work and I don't make anything off of it. It's all in good fun.

A/N: Yikes! it's been a long ass time and I'm sorry but so many things got in the way. Especially college, work, and a trip overseas. I'm a whole ass mess, but I do have poll results and the end result of the sensei poll is **Drum Roll** Mikoto Uchiha! Onto the newest chapter!

SORRY FOR THE WAIT.

Chapter Six:

He has been a farmer once, he didn't remember where, or what he had farmed. He didn't remember much past his name really and some images. Only snippets flitted around in his head, images of towering plants, raging flames, and malice; so much malice, and hate, it felt like it had embedded itself onto his skin. He closed his eyes and saw nine tails, and he opened them to see the rich fabric. That had been the state of his mind when he had joined the traveling merchant caravan.

Kazuki shambled through the camp one night; the din of men and women filling his head with a pleasant buzz filling the places memory couldn't. Spices scented the desert air, splatters of dye colored the sand underneath the tents, and fine silks and furs traded hands. The lantern light gave life to the iron sands of Kaze no Kuni. It was on a night like this, that strange thing took place. And strange was the atmosphere, everything seemed to be covered in a haze; incense and hookah smoke lazily rode the wind, smelling of overripe fruit and strong alcohol. It completely took over ones' senses, colored glass threw the firelight this way and that. It was a night for strange occurrence's and as his expectation; so strange was the occurrence.

He had stumbled clumsily into the boy, a little tipsy and a little angry, he had laid down onto the shifting sands beside him. A few moments later, he felt a tugging on his sleeve, he shifted to his right to glare at the squinting child. The child gestured to Shiro's left, he turned his head and nearly leaped, a scorpion crawled just beside where he had previously lain. Its bright red carapace shone in the flickering light, a small amount of fear came and went. He thanked the quiet boy, who simply waved his hand; he moved in front of him and spent an hour just watching. Dark hair in messy waves curled around the boy's ears, his green eyes were the color of poison, and his skin was a golden brown. Dye-stained his fingers a rich purple, he smiled warily back at Shiro; Shiro grinned back.

"Hattori" Shiro paused in his observations.

"Shiro."

Strange occurrence's indeed.

XxxxX

He couldn't think. He wasn't him anymore, he wasn't Shiro. He stumbled through the grey walled place that smelled of blood and iron with no direction. Blond hair not his own swung behind him, he looked through azure eyes not his own, he was no longer in his own body. He was Inoichi, Inoichi was him. He was greeted by many on his way, bows of respect, smiles of fondness, Inoichi was a friend. He was a friend. He walked out into the open air, and breathed in deeply, and went on his way; he needed to find a strange occurrence; after all, strange followed Haruki Hattori as close a mother did a babe.

Strange, he quickly did find.

XxxxX

Shiro bled, he stained the ground red with the gushing wound in his stomach. Hattori was hysterical, holding his shirt onto his abdomen to try and slow the blood. It did little, the wound was too deep, the sword he had been struck with left its wicked barb inside him.

Shiro was going to die. And he told Hattori so, the boy glared into his own stormy gaze and bared his teeth.

"No," Hattori said, it was a promise.

Shiro lost consciousness.

XxxxX

He slept in Inoichi's home, he talked to Inoichi's family, he kissed the cheek of Inoichi's wife and daughter. He spent a week as Inoichi before it happened, an uproar. Inoichi had been called into a meeting by order of the Hokage, Kazuki acted on what he could pick out of Inoichi's brain; acted as Inoichi as possible. But the Hokage seemed to single him out with his eyes, Kazuki wrote it off as paranoia.

"Kumo has gone too far!" Growled one man from the side, his eyes bled red; an Uchiha.

 _Fugaku,_ His stolen knowledge supplied. The Hyuuga heiress had been stolen out of her bed, that didn't really concern Kazuki, he just knew that Hattori somehow got involved.

"Hyuuga…" The sandaime paused for a moment with a sad look. "Hyuuga Hizashi, will be going to Kumogakure for reparations per the treaty; in place of the current head Hyuuga Hiashi."

The room erupted into chaos; Kizashi wallowed in it for a moment before turning back to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, the treaty is null; this is an act of war!" Another head screamed, a chorus of agreements rose with him. The old man sighed, the smoke from his pipe lazily traveled to the ceiling smelling faintly of cherry.

"Act of war or not, we will _not_ be pursuing one with Kumogakure, Kurama." Kazuki turned Inoichi's face to the bandaged man.

 _Shimura Danzō, danger._ His body screamed at him; he didn't listen. _Danger, danger, run, RUN._

"Or did you forget we are still recovering from our last war." The elder paused, a finger at his bandaged chin. "Or our resident demon?"

" ** _Danzō_** " The sandaime hissed, his face twisted for a moment, rage flashed across his face. The clan heads shifted as the Hokage's will bore down on them. Kazuki shifted from foot to foot; not a man to be trifled with, even as aged as he was.

The elder dropped into a shallow bow.

"My apologies, Hokage-sama" he turned to the gathering with an imperious look in his dull brown eye. "Know better, we are short on high-ranking shinobi, and we are unable to take the new stock in until they are ready, we are standing on a broken foot…"

"Unless you want Konohagakure no Sato to be razed to the ground… _Kurama-san_?" He stressed his name mockingly.

"N-no, Shimura-Sama" The man replied, he fidgeted under the elder's scrutinizing gaze.

"Good. Then we are in agreement." He straightened his shoulders, "Sandaime-sama?"

"Hizashi-kun will be handed over to Kumo; but the caged bird seal will destroy the byakugan. Whatever Kumo wished to achieve will not come to pass." The Hokage twined his fingers together and gave the assembly a stern look.

"By order of the Hokage, and the Daimyo; no one in this room shall interfere in the exchange." Kazuki caught a shadow shifting minutely. It seemed not even the cold-hearted ANBU were quite as comfortable as they should be.

"Dismissed." The assembly shuffled out of the room, he went to follow.

"Inoichi, Shikaku, Fugaku" He paused along with the three men; rather intimidating men he noted.

"We have other matters to discuss" The room lit up; complicated seals drew themselves on the walls, ANBU appeared at the Hokage's side. All three heads kneeled.

"The state of the Hyuuga clan is in complete disarray; and I have a favor to ask of you three." The three men knelt before him, nodded their heads. The Uchiha glanced up at the old man and spoke.

"Haruki Hattori, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura have both Hyuuga children huddled in the compound Hokage-sama." Fugaku spit the clan's name like it pained him, a redundant animosity he thought with no small amount of amusement. Practically the same clan in essence, and they hated each other's guts; the two clans were like tea and coffee.

"Are they okay? Itachi has informed me that your son was also with them."

Fugaku nodded. "Hai, Shisui had been near them though; the children were luckily kept mostly out of harm's way, but unfortunately…" The Uchiha sighed deeply. The Hokage raised a grey brow.

"Haruno and Haruki ended up witnessing the death of that Kumo trash." The Hokage rubbed his temples and sagged. "Have Haruno Sakura join Hattori-kun in therapy after a psych evaluation" Kazuki realized belatedly that was targeted at him.

He bowed, "Hai, Hokage-sama." A rare chance, and a ridiculously lucky one. Things were falling into place, very neatly.

"Shikaku, call all field ANBU back from dispatch; all jounin are free to return to standby but stay alert" The Hokage gave a hard glare into nothing. "Make sure nothing escapes our notice"

The rest of the meeting passed in a blur, he bowed out of the office.

The Nara walked up to his back, patting his shoulder; Kazuki nearly flinched. "What a fucking mess" The usually lazy man grumbled. Inoichi smiled reassuringly, Kazuki rolled his eyes mentally.

"How's the family doing?" Shikaku asked.

XxxxX

"Fine" not Inoichi said. It wasn't a henge, Fugaku had been right about that; but this was not his friend. Not Inoichi's eyes glanced every which way, his actions were erratic, Inoichi; the real one, was a dramatic man but he was calm. Every movement that usually came from the blonde was purposely made, confident. The same calm confidence was inherent in nearly every Yamanaka he had ever met; Shikaku thinks it might have something to do with the whole "I can scramble your brains just by looking at you with my creepy eyes." But his theory was never proven, either way; this was not Inoichi and he needed to drag the man that looked like the clan head to a Yamanaka.

Halfway to the Yamanaka compound, he stretched his shadow, and snatched not-Inoichi from the street.

XxxxX

Kazuki woke up in a field of strange looking flowers.

The sky was a startling shade of red, deeper than blood, it dripped from the heavens and melded into the horizon. Each flower was thin, so very, very thin. Chrysanthemum's he could recognize, the petals a dulled golden shade. They swayed languidly with a non-existent wind, he touched the paper-thin stem and the familiar texture threw him for the loop.

"Where…Hattori!" His voice echoed, his voice shouldn't be echoing, not in a landscape like this.

"Are you talking about Potter?" it was a teenager, he could pass off as some sort of knockoff Uchiha. "He isn't here, not since the spider took over" He continued, his neatly combed hair fell to the side, his iris matched the red of the landscape a deep crimson that displayed a terrible intelligence. He wore some strange clothes, uniform like but much more casual than any shinobi outfit.

"Spider…What, who are you?"

The teen smirked. "I'm Tom, and I'm not, just like you're Shiro, and you're not." Kazuki frowned, he opened his mouth. Tom and not, lifted a finger, "Confusing, but that's what the spider told me."

"What spider?" He asked, "Where am I?" He was starting to get repetitive.

"Hm, she's not in here; she can't get in" He rocked to and fro, that infuriating smirk still on his face.

"You, have a choice," Tom said, "You are in a place to make choices."

"What kind of choices, and that still doesn't answer my question."

"I'm not here to answer questions, I'm just here to say my piece" Tom replied.

"Then say it and leave me to be confused" He spat.

Tom smirked, "yes, yes, I'm getting to that. Anyway; will you die…or not?" Kazuki's face twisted, if he got any more confused his brain would surely leak from his ears.

"I…No?"

Tom nodded, "Well you aren't a complete loss, buh-bye now"

"What?" Kazuki shouted, the scarlet field disappeared; Tom waved at him with a menacing smile.

"Say hi to Potter for me."

XxxxX

Kazuki opened his eyes to stare into his own grey ones. He balked, and blanched.

"Kazuki Shiro, what a fascinating ability you seem to have." An unknown voice said, the familiar voice bounced off the sterile white walls. Grey smoke winded around his head, floating in thick, wavering rings to the smooth ceiling.

He kept staring into his own eyes, a completely empty gaze met him; soulless.

"Where…"

"…is Yamanaka-san? Home, with his wife and daughter, back in his own body. Really, you did your job quite well; but the Nara have always been hard to fool, especially the current clan head." The smoke licked at his nose, he tried to move up, he found his body wouldn't move.

"Really though, I have underestimated the Nara's resolve and knowledge. He managed to seek out both of my plants once he found the real Inoichi." He hummed.

"I had to seal both of their memories, both are too important to simply do away with. I have no doubt that the Nara will probably figure it out again though. But what other solution is there?" The voice continued, Kazuki strained to just move; but he couldn't move his eyes.

He _couldn't_ move his _eyes._

"A _week_ … that's how long it took for us to unravel the secret of the kekkei genkai you possess, the ability itself is simple but effective. But the person possessing it?" His own eyes above him, replaced by a bandaged face.

"Isn't much, but… _I_ have a solution to that." Shimura Danzō watched the new body he had shoved the infiltrator try to squirm with a bored look.

Kazuki watched horrified as his face slowly start to peel. Skin peeled back, his own blood dripped onto whoever's face he possessed; his own blood steadily crept into the mouth he could barely move, the taste of iron exploded in this mouth. Muscle shed and burned, bone turned to dust, flying up his nose and in his eyes; blinding him. He screamed, his jaw finally unlocking, tears streamed down his face mixing with the blood now sliding down his neck.

"Better to drain the tears and release your screams; better now than later." Danzō murmured, "Better to leave them behind, you will find no use for them where you are going." The elder tapped a wrapped finger to the prisoner's forehead. His face froze once more, the dull orange glow of the seal wrapped around his face and neck once more; pausing him mid-shout. His face smoothed out into a blank slate, the blood slid off his body.

"Turn your face from the sun and join us; we, the protector of the expanding branches of Konoha… Welcome to ROOT…" Danzō paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Yuuto…"

XxxxX

Inoichi sat in front of the Hokage telling him to send Haruno Sakura to therapy; he was struck by a sudden sense of déjà vu.

The Sandaime placed his hand under his chin and blew smoke rings, his eyes dulled with exhaustion as he observed Inoichi's face.

"Dismissed"

XxxxX

A/N: Again, super sorry for the lateness, but I hope you guys like it!


	7. Chapter 7

For Those Among Us

 **I'M SORRY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UBER LONG AND BE POSTED TOMORROW ALONG WITH REPLIES TO REVIEWS, SUPER SORRY.**

Chapter 7:

Hattori ran with tears streaming down his face, Sakura followed close behind muffling her own terrified sobs. The terrified screams of a shinobi being struck down made his ears ring. They should've stopped, Hattori knew they should've… they should've, for surely there were ANBU; the Hokage had promised him _safety_. But they couldn't stop, and there were _no ANBU_.

There were no ANBU. Only trees, only dirt, only Sakura.

There were no ANBU

The feeling of utter helplessness grew in the pit of Hattori's stomach, and he felt something hit the back of his knees hard. He cried out in pain with a stumble and fell to the ground with a choked sob. Sakura looked back at him, then behind him; fear, her green eyes were filled with fear; her head jerked back to the woods. Hattori watched in horror as Sakura took off. The beat of her shoes against the ground, the sound of hard ground meeting her soles.

 _Bap, Bap, Bap_

She had left.

 _Bap, Bap, Bap_

Without him.

 _Bap, Bap_

She was gone

 _Ba- …_

 _Why did she have to leave?_

And there were no ANBU.

XxxxX

Hattori shut his eyes.

…Tom smiled, and opened his.

XxxxX

Short Chapter: **I'm sorry I'll be posting the extra long chapter tomorrow**. This was part of that chapter but I feel this better as a stand alone chapter.


End file.
